There All Along
by tisatenn2005
Summary: This story picks up in New Moon when Edward leaves. What happens when she runs into Emmett?  BXE story. Will include mature scenes, please read enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**There all along.**

**(This story picks up in New Moon.) (FYI I am not Stephanie Meyer I don't own Twilight I just like to twist it to my own desires.)**

**Chapter one. **

"I don't want you." Those words rang in my head over and over as I stared out my bedroom window. Edward was gone, his family following him leaving me alone. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Edwards leaving hurt, but not for the reasons that most people thought. He had pursued me relentlessly and I has given in trying to force myself to love him. The most painful part of our breakup was the loss of the rest of the family. I loved them as if they were my own blood. The thought of never seeing them again was enough to cause me to double over in pain. Break ups happen all the time. That was just a part of life, but the loss of a loved one that disappeared as if they had been erased from the world. To not see them each day at school or in town just to see they were alright was a harsh reality. I had tried so hard to love Edward, to make myself feel the things for him that I should have. He was a dear friend, nothing more. I have pushed him to kiss me to touch me trying to force the fire in my veins to ignite, and nothing ever rumbled to life.

He was just not the kind of man I was attracted to. I preferred a talk dark and handsome type. I liked a rough and tumble kind of guy, and well Edward was more into his hair and his clothes than I was. That always made me feel rumbled and unattractive next to him. Give me a pair of comfy jeans any day. Huffing I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. Twirling a lock around my finger in disgust, I needed a shower. Sitting her dwelling wouldn't bring them back, and I wasn't the type of girl to cry in my cheerios. Frustrated with myself I decided I needed a distraction, and I knew exactly where to find that. But first I needed a shower.

**Emmett Pov**:

"What the hell is she doing?" I watched with my mouth gapping open as Bella pulled up to a house and handed money over to some punk teenager who proceeded to drool, and stare at her. She didn't seem to notice his attention as she smiled wide. She looked excited about something, as the teen called into his house and three other boys came outside. When they started loading up some broke ass motorcycles onto the back of her truck I rolled my eyes, "Seriously Bella. Those things are junk." I talked to her even though she had no idea I was even in town. I had stayed behind when the others had left. No matter what my idiot of a brother thought this human girl was intertwined in out lives, and in order to protect her we needed to be here. What if we all left and Victoria showed up how would she be safe from that. Edward ignored my protests sure that Victoria would come for him, and that we were more of a threat given Jasper's reaction at her birthday party. Poor Jasp he really was tore up about going after her. The fact was though the finger cut had been tempting she smelled delicious but when Edward had tossed her she had crashed into the glass. All that blood in a room full of vampires, it was a damn good thing we all loved her as much as we did. She never would have made it to her next birthday otherwise.

Rose had thrown a hissy fit when I didn't follow her skirt tails like I normally did. She could be a major pain in the ass, I mean yeah she was my maker and saved my life that day. But damn we hadn't been a couple or anything, except during my newborn days when I was all about blood and any other urges that took over my better judgment. Watching Bella jump into her truck I couldn't help the grin on my face knowing I had made the right choice since this girl was determined to be Evil Kenevil.

**Bella Pov:**

"Stop laughing and just tell me which ones the clutch again you ass." I sat straddling my two-wheeled death machine as my best friend Jacob Black roared with laughter. "Seriously Bella I don't know how you talked me into this. You need a padded room for safety. And for the hundredth time clutch, brake, gas. Maybe we should get you colored stickers to label them or something…. But then again you would need to remember what those were too." I slugged him in the arm only managing to pop my knuckles in the process. "Yeah, you're a real comedian Jake. Okay I am going for it this time." I revved the gas and popped the clutch I was going to get it this time. I jerked forward with a start and spit sputter killed the engine. "Damnit!" I hissed the word as Jacob again bent over with laughter and my heart raced with nerves. "Oh shut up you douche." I slammed my foot down on the kick start which did get Jake to stop laughing as he watched me with worry. The bike roared to life and gravel flew into the air as I raved forward. "Wooo Hooo!" I shouted my excitement as the wind whipped through my hair. This was exactly what I needed a little living in my life. The trees blurred as I raced forward. A sudden flash of white caught my attention and stupidly I turned my focus to see what it was. That spilt second was all it too for me to hit a dip in the loose gravel as the bike gave a jerk and I knew I was going over the handle bars. I clenched my eyes tight as the road rushed up to meet me this was going to really hurt.

**Emmett Pov: **

I had been watching Bella banter back and forth with her friend as they laughed and insulted each other it made me think of all the times we had done the same thing together. When Bella stalled the bike I watched her face grow determined. Her eyebrows grew stern as she crunched up her little nose and slammed her foot down on the kick start when she shot forward with a jerk I jumped slightly. I heard the nervous giggle that broke her lips and gave chase keeping pace with her from inside the trees out of her line of sight. When she suddenly turned her head and looked straight at me I froze a deer in the headlights. In the next second I found myself jealous of Edward for the first time ever. She lost control of the bike and started over the handle bars and I kicked my legs into high gear. Damnit why wasn't I as fast as my brother.

**Bella Pov:**

As I slammed into the ground the impact knocked the breath from my body. I waited for the pain my eyes still clenched afraid to see the damage the gravel had done to my exposed flesh. When seconds ticked by and no pain registered I thought perhaps I was in shock so I slowly cracked my eyes open. Shock held me stiff as I took in the strong muscular body that held me on the ground. The sun shining on flesh that sparkled. Sparkled? Vampire! As a scream started in my chest I scrambled away spinning on my feet to see the threat. "Emmett?" Sitting on the ground covered in dust was a smiling face that I never thought to see again. "Sup Belly Bear." His deep baritone warmed me more than the rare sunshine of the day. "Oh my god Emmett1" I shouted the words throwing myself into his arms. He stood effortlessly with me in his arms spinning me with his hands on my waist. Then he pulled me flush against his hard chest and nuzzled my neck. Two seconds later it was clear Emmett hadn't changed as he pinched my ass. I jumped back blushing and slapped his arm. He just roared with laughter as he started dusting off his clothing. I saw Jake walking up and smiled at him until he walked right up to Emmett and punched him straight in the nose.

**Emmett Pov: **

As Bella stood before me her blood rushing to her face her scent calling me I didn't notice the boy walk up until his fist connected with my face. That little shit actually packed a decent punch too as my nose throbbed. Growling I turned on the kid about to pounce as Bella jumped in front of him. "Emmett, please he's my best friend." Her eyes begged for his forgiveness and I backed off although I was not pleased with the fact that she had a new best friend and I had been replaced. Looking at the boy I realized who it was. "Jacob Black." His eyes snapped to mine and he winced at the sound of my voice. The kid was close to his change I could smell it on him, the scent of wet dog. Not wanting the kid to change anywhere near Bell's I stepped back a few steps to give the kid some room. Some air not clouded with the smell of vampire. It was clear Bella cared for the boy, and we did have a truce with his clan so I couldn't really afford to kill him. Although killing him seemed like a good idea as I watched Bella put her hands on the boys chest and look into his eyes with affection as she spoke to him in a soothing tone.

**Bella Pov: **

"Shhh, Jake its okay really. Em is a friend of mine.' I smoothed Jake's hair from his face as he stood trembling with anger. I had never seen Jacob get mad before and it was something I hoped to never see again as his veins bulged and I notices how large he was under my hands. "Bella I really think I need to head home. I am not feeling so hot right now." "Yeah Jake its fine you are feeling kind of feverish go home, and call me later. Emmett can help me with the bike. Jacob nodded his head once before he jumped on his own bike and sped away. On his way past Emmett I watched the glare they gave each other. "What is that all about?" I asked Emmett. "I think you will have to ask you new best friend." Emmett said before lifting my bike and walking towards my truck. I followed along trying to keep up with his long legs, "What are you doing here Emmett? I didn't think I would ever see any of you again." "Honestly.. Well I never left."

His words made me slow down as he kept walking. "You what?" "I'm sorry Bella when the others left I couldn't bring myself to go with them. I know that they felt you would be safer if we weren't here but I didn't agree and I stayed to keep and eye on you."

**Fyi I have a lot of this written already. I am really enjoying this story so far. I will post asap. Please keep in mind that I work a full time job, and I am a single mother so it might take me sometime. Hope you like. Review and let me know.**

**XOXO Tisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**There all along**

**Chapter 2**

**Emmett Pov: **

I waited for her anger sure that she would be upset that I didn't leave or perhaps that I had stayed hidden from her all this time. I didn't expect the large tears that spilled from those big brown doe eyes. "Bella." I gasped her name and wrapped her into my arms holding her as she cried. Her small frame flush against me her hand fisted into my shirt and she sobbed, I tried not to notice her soft curves or the tantalizing scent of her strawberry shampoo. Her hands traveled up my chest to my face where she cupped my cheek gently. Her warm touch melting my hard exterior. Her wet eyes draped with long dark lashes gazed into mine. I shouldn't have found her teary gaze, and red nose sexy but I did. I watched frozen as she stretched up on her toes and pulled my head down. As if in slow motion those plump ripe lips came closer and closer as I followed a lamb to slaughter. Soft lips met mine and I was lost, her flavor and scent causing my long dead heart to thud.

I fought not to part those lips with my tongue and claim her mouth fully, to delve into her and taste that forbidden fruit. All to soon the warmth was gone as she dropped to the balls of her feet again a radiant smile gracing her face. "I'm sorry if that shocked you Em. I was just so happy I couldn't help myself. I needed a way to show you how much it means to me that you stayed behind. That you cared enough to stay with me. I missed you so very much." She blushed again as my heart swelled with pride that she had missed me. "Of course I missed you Bella." I said smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear my touch lingering on her skin. "You're the best big brother a girl could have Emmy." At that my hand dropped as if burnt. Brother. Yeah of course.. What the fuck was I thinking? Bella was not someone whose ass I should be admiring as she moved off to start pushing her bike the rest of the way to her truck. Still when she bent slightly to use her small frame to push the bike forward her back swayed and her ass jutted out inviting my stare. Shaking my head I quickly readjusted myself in my jeans before heading over to her.

**Bella Pov: **

I was struggling to push the bike hoping that doing this would clear my fogged brain. I had kissed Emmett on impulse, but the second my lips had touched his I was shocked at the electricity coursing in my veins. I had pulled back quickly need to control my emotions. "Here let me take that." Emmett lifted my bike with ease and walked effortlessly to my truck. I tried not to stare but my eyes wouldn't look away. He wore a white t-shirt that clung to ever massive muscle in his frame. The cotton straining under his movements, and I had to clench my fists together to avoid touching him. What is wrong with me? This was Edward's brother, Rose's mate? That thought gave me pause, I already had one vampire out for my blood, and Rose never did care much for me. Looking at Em like this was a one way ticket to Hellsville on an express plane. Even as I registered that danger I thought about how much I wanted to run my tongue over that bicep. Stumbling over a loose rock I managed to catch my balance. "Stop it!" I hissed at myself. Emmett paused in lifting the bike onto the bed of the truck, "You don't want it on the truck?" Embarrassed I shook my head, "No Emmett your fine I was thinking aloud just go ahead and ignore me." He laughed and I could have sworn he mumbled something about no one would be able to ever ignore Isabella Swan. I climbed into my truck as soon as the bike was loaded. Not able to stand the strange awkward silence I rambled, "Where are the others? Are they coming back too? How is Edward?"

**Emmett Pov:**

I just stood there staring at her inside the truck her door open as if she didn't want to leave but she didn't have a reason to stay. I wanted more than anything to give her a reason, by claiming those lips again. She started rambling which I found adorable until she brought up my brother and I was pulled back to reality. Hearing her ask about him shouldn't make me want to hurt my brother . Sure he was an idiot for giving this girl up, but I loved my bro. "The others are visiting another clan that's like us. The Denali they live a few states over. As far I know they have no plans to return, but as you know vampires have nothing but time on their hands so its possible. I know that Alice misses you desperately. Edward is fine he asks about you when I call." "Why wouldn't Alice return my calls if she missed me?" Bella's words were laced with hurt and I felt a stab of guilt over my families decisions to listen to Edward. "You know she loves you Bella. But after what happened Jasper has been dealing with a lot of guilt. He was devastated by his actions. You may not know this given how he stay away from you for you safety but he adores you. He always talks about how the humans emotions are always genuine and that he adores your sense of humor. His guilt over the fact that he lost control enough that he could have killed you has left him second guessing his choices." I watched as she immediately pulled her phone from her pocket and sent a text message in a flurry of fingers that made me smile. Quick as a flash she hit the send button and was tearing up again. "Please don't cry again. I cant bear the tears." I whined the words my weakness for her all to clear and hoped she didn't pick up on it. Instead she looked at me rubbed her eyes and proceeded to stick her tongue out. Reaching over I scuffed her hair, "Real mature kiddo."

**Bella Pov:**

Kiddo. Ugh, yeah that was me nothing more than his kid sister. His brothers ex, and the weird human that he adored. I wished that he could see me as the woman I was that he saw me as more that his kid sister, but I also knew that hoping that would happen was a stupid move on my part. My phone vibrated suddenly and I quickly checked the message.

_Bella I am so sry. Glad Em is there. Miss u. Jasper says ty for understanding. We are coming home _

_- All Seeing Alice_

I read the message twice needing to reassure myself it was true. When I did I let the breathe I was holding out slowly. She was coming back! They were all coming home. The hole in my chest suddenly filled with butterflies of anticipation. I sprang from my truck unable to contain my excitement. "They're coming home!" Emmett laughed as I danced around.

I was at home just crawling into bed after having listened to my fathers tone about the motorcycle I had tried to hide behind the house. Just as I hit my pillow my phone vibrated.

_What are you doing?_

_-Emmett_

_In bed you?_

_-Bella_

_Playing xbox bored…_

_-Emmett_

_Want to hang tmrw?_

_-Bella_

_Hells to the Ya!_

_-Emmett_

_LOL see u in the mrning _

_-Bella_

**Emmett Pov: **

As I pulled my jeep into the Swan driveway Charlie was walking to his police cruiser. "Morning Chief."

"Good Morning Emmett. I didn't know that your family was back in town." His voice was laced with anger and I could understand that he would be upset that Edward had hurt his daughter. Fathers were always protective. "Im the only one so far the others are still on the way." The chief nodded as he got inside the car, he then rolled the window down. "She's my only kid. Your brother is a fool. If you are going to be an idiot too then get off my lawn and don't come back. We clear?" "Crystal clear sir, and I would have to agree that my brother is and idiot. And I will not make that mistake." With that Charlie Swan rolled the window back up and pulled his car out of the drive.

I stood at the door thinking about what he said debating if I should just leave and give Bella her own space. My emotions where she was concerned were all over the place, and I didn't want to run the risk of doing something that would ruin our friendship. Even as I stood here debating what to do my feet carried me into the house. I heard a soft thump as I made my way inside, and followed the noise calling out Bella's name. AS I made my way upstairs I registered the sound of running water and found myself standing outside of the shower door. I could hear music and Bella's bad attempts to sing along. It took a minute to register what she was singing, and the minute I did I regretted my choice to not stay home. She was singing although badly about how whips and chains excited her and I groaned aloud. Biting my lip I fought the mental picture those lyrics created. Bella stood naked not three feet away the water would be spilling down her naked pink heated flesh. Her bare flesh begging for my caress.

She again started singing the lyrics about being good at sex in the air and loving the smell of it, and I groaned as my dick grew hard. Running my hand through my hair I forced my feet to back away from the unlocked door that led to the dripping wet temptation inside. My back hit another door in my distraction turning I found myself in Bella's room. I hadn't been here before and I took in my surrounding. The room was simply decorated. A desk and laptop in one corner her bed in the middle of the room. Her scent clung to the air like an aphrodisiac as I inhaled deeply. Admiring her room I noticed a bit of black lace on the end of her purple comforter and again was forced to groan as I took in the black lace bra and panty set laying on top of a pair of jeans and a tank. Instantly I was picturing that lace covering milky white skin, would she have pink nipples or a deep dark shade. Would her sex be bare? At the thought I was unconsciously reaching out to stroke the lace when I heard me name. Turning I came face to face with Venus herself. Bella stood just inside the room her skin indeed flushed from the heat of the shower her hair darker now wet and dripping down on bare shoulders. I followed the water as it traveled from her shoulder to slip between her breasts barely hidden by Bella's arms as she covered herself over her white towel. She attempted to shield her ample curves and only managed to press those firm breasts up higher for my inspection.

I wanted nothing more than to follow that dripping water down between those breasts with my tongue. I stared unashamed not caring that I was making her uncomfortable. Long legs made to wrap around a man tempted my fingers to spread them and take her. Small feet with manicured toes even called for my tongue to suck and lavish. I hissed low as she called my name again this time her voice was a mixture of embarrassment and fear and something else that startled me Arousal. I was shocked but as I took a deep unneeded breath it was confirmed as I caught her womanly scent. Looking up to her flushed face I could tell she was waiting for something, and I wanted to know that she was waiting for me to ravish her naked flesh. Those perfect white globes moved as she reached out towards me. "Emmett, Seriously your making me nervous here." Her voice now deeper she was clearly aroused and my body answered that call my cock twitching. I willed myself to have a new vampire ability that would force that towel to disintegrate and allow me to view every inch of that body. She called my name again and I was able to respond with a. "Huh." "Em, what are you doing in here?" I attempted to explain, but I couldn't even remember what I was doing here where was I? My mind able to think a million things at once seemed consumed with only playing out a million scenarios that ended with Bella naked and screaming my name.

"Emmett do you need to feed?" Her voice and the edge to it finally broke through. I forced my eyes to meet hers and not feast on that flesh. "What?" "Your.. Emmett your eyes are black, should you go feed before we go out?" Feed Oh God Yes I wanted to feed and she would taste so good… That smell her hot scent her blood warm and fresh.. That body wrapped around me as I drove into her over and over and took her neck…. To taste her… "Emmett you have to listen to me! I'm Bella remember you don't want to hurt me. Try to concentrate." She moved forward as she spoke and the vampire in me followed its prey. I grabbed the hand reaching out to me jerking her hard against my body the scent overwhelming leaning down I traced my tongue over the wet juncture of her neck feeling her pulse tremble against my lips. "Emmett please don't.." Snapping my eyes to hers I stared into those honey depths she was afraid, and excited and aroused her scent to much for my vampire to take. "Just one taste… Have tooo…"

**Reviews help me direct the story so always let me know what your thinking.. Tisa**


	3. Chapter 3

_**There All Along **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bella Pov:**_

_Emmett pulled me tighter his eyes black as pitch and wild. This was it, how I would die. I had so much more that I wanted to do before the end and how it would haunt Emmett forever after he came back to himself and the beast that wasn't the vampire wasn't in charge. "Just one taste," I was terrified as he pressed my back against the wall blocking my escape. "Emmy, Please" My words cut off as his mouth crashed into mine, his lips forceful, firm and strong. He controlled the kiss, nipping, licking and sucking. My mouth tuned to his my lips opening when he pulled away. "Just one taste Bella, Forgive me." Then his mouth found mine his tongue diving inside and pinning my head to the wall. I was lost, in his sweet hot heat. Drowning in my emotion my own tongue darted out to meet his as Emmett rewarded me with a moan and his hips pumped into me._

_Dear god his hard length pressed hard against my core and I pumped my tongue in time with his thrusting hips as he continued to grind his massive erection into me. Gripping his hair my arms around his I pulled myself up higher and hooked one leg behind his knee opening myself to his thrusts. If this was the end I fully planned to die lost in the bliss of Emmett Cullen. His hand reached around and grabbed my ass lifting me higher as I straddled his waist grinding right back against him. I moaned earning a growl from Emmett that cause my toes to curl and a rush of wet heat to pool between my legs. _

"_Ah god! I can almost taste your scent." He groaned as he broke our kiss and trailed his tongue down to suckle at my exposed breasts. My towel was open and only there at all where it was pressed firm into the wall behind my back. His hand tightened on my ass as the other moved around under my leg to graze a large finger or my soaking slit. "Fuck." I screamed the word at the slight teasing touch causing yet another reaction of approval as those black eyes snapped up to mine. Snapping my mouth closed I swallowed the hard lump in my throat. His face was so fierce and determined I was afraid of where this was going to end. "Again!" He growled the word at me through clenched teeth then plunged his finger inside. "Ahhhh.." I couldn't stop the moan that escaped, but it was clear that Emmett wanted my moans as his mouth rose in the corner in a wickedly pleased grin._

"_More!" He commanded as his finger slammed upward and his hard dick rubbed me in rough tight circles. _

"_Ahhhhhh"_

"_Yes!"_

"_OHhhhh Ohhh Ohh"_

_My brain was screaming out words, grunts, groans of pleasure that only seemed to drive him on. Two fingers pumped inside me I was defeated screaming his name out over and over. His eyes locked again with mine his fangs bared as he watched me say his name. "You like it." When I didn't answer he stopped his fingers and waited. "Yes" I gasped needing more not able to call an end to my slow death. "What do you like?" He demanded. "You…" More pumping of his fingers a thumb over my clit. "Ah you.. Touching me." I struggled with my emotions this was the end he would lose control and I would die, yet I had no fight in me as I begged for the sweet death these cold arms carried my way. I hissed as he thumbed me faster earning another lopsided sexy as hell grin from him. "Want you." He groaned out when my hips thrust forward rubbing against him. I was reaching past any chance of thinking now begging as I rode the crazy explosion of pleasure. "Please more." I begged._

_**Emmett Pov:**_

_Hearing Bella beg for more her words gasps between moans of pleasure. I was lost to my vampire running purely on desire. I had Bella beneath me on the bed before I even registered that I would move. It seemed Bella was happy with the move as she reached between our bodies and undid the button of my jeans slipping her small hand inside to grip me. I almost lost it and came like some teenage virgin looking at his first porn. But sweet fucking god almighty Bella was completely naked under me stroking my raging dick up and down in ever tightening strokes. I growled knowing I had to give some control I flipped onto my back allowing her to straddle me. I looked my fill no woman could have ever been more sexy more beautiful as he flushed skin still slightly damp was bare to me. Full firm breasts tipped with tight hard rosy nipples, down to a flat stomach and hips that were just curvy enough. Her thighs were spread over my jeaned hips and oh fuck me yessss.. She was smooth and bare and glistening at her core begging for me to taste her. _

"_I swear Emmett I can feel you touching me with your eyes." Bella whimpered as I gripped her hip in one hand, and her neck in the other pulling her down teaching her to ride my throbbing cock. I latched onto one giggling breast devouring the nipple. The sensations soon had Bella riding me with abandon writhing in her pleasure. Her moans becoming faster and deeper. Her hips rolling and undulating and grinding. My cock screamed to be free wanting her heated flesh my cold balls drawing tighter as she scorched my dick up and down. Suddenly Bella arched her back and her breasts shot up and out that long dark hair falling to tickle my shins as she struggled to speak. "Emmmmmm… Please..?… something….." _

_Her words brought on a sudden desire to please her I needed to make her come more that I needed anything in that very moment. Gripping her hips I used my vampire speed to grind into her over and over. "Ohhhhhh FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !" She screamed long and loud as she shattered her wet heat dampening my jeans and causing my dick to strain the fabric as is attempted to break free. Listening to her cum with my name on her lips gave me a rush of pleasure unlike anything I had ever felt. "Need inside you." I groaned and flipped us so that Bella lay open for me I freed my dick quickly and rubbed the aching tip against her soaking slit up and down. Gripping myself I pressed slowly inside her body opening begging for me to take what I wanted. _

_She moaned loud making it clear that she wanted me as much as I did her. I looked into her honey brown eyes heavy lids making her look seductive as her swollen lips parted for each pant. "Bella?" I didn't want to finish the words not wanting to give her the chance to decide she didn't want this. "Do you?" I forced out of my lips and held my hips still with all the strength I could muster. "Emmett please Don't think be the out of control vampire. Take all of me just take me!" She shouted the words and I rejoiced in them as I slammed home shattering her virginal barrier in one quick fluid thrust. Fully inside that molten heat surrounded in wet warmth the smell of her blood driving my vampire harder and faster._

_**Bella Pov: **_

_I cried out in pain as he crashed into me. The stinging burn short lasting as he pumped his hips deeper and deeper stretching me to accommodate his massive length. I felt stretched and full and whole as he drove into me my body responding on instinct as I lifted my hips rolling with his thrusts. He moved one arm under my leg and then the other spreading me open wider as he plunged into me. Still needing more I lifted my hands to my breasts my fingers finding and pinching my nipples catching Emmett's attention he roared, "MINE!" I flinched jerking my hands away until he said softer now, "Hold them together for me." I did as he asked and his head lowered and he took both nipples between his teeth and lips sucking and nipping. Thrusting his hips harder and faster. Thrust then lick then thrust then rub against my clit then thrust then nip the sensations overwhelming I could feel my inner walls tightening as I approached my climax. "Now! Cum now!" He roared and as if he willed it I fell apart shattering and exploding into a million shards of electric tingling heaven in the arms of a hungry vampire I found the pearly gates of heaven itself. I faintly heard the growl of "Mine" as Emmett spilled himself on my stomach and I was lost to the darkness. _

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I struggled to find the time to get it converted from my tattered notebook that I carry everywhere writing in to the computer that gets it to your eager eyes. I will as always hope for reviews and try to get you another one asap. Xoxo Tisa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK! Woot Woot new chapter for those eager eyes. I got my adapter charged computer and thank goodness no permanent damage! Please enjoy and let me know what you think as always! Love and Kisses Tisa..**

There All Along

Chapter 4

Emmett Pov:

The silence was making me crazy. I had moved off Bella to get her towel where it had fallen on the floor and cleaned her off. Instead of looking at me she had blushed keeping her face to the side. I had let my desire run free and now I was going to possibly lose Bella. Would she ever be able to look at me again after I had taken her body with such abandon. Bella sat at her vanity now brushing her hair so I moved over to take the brush and help untangle those thick locks.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she leaned into the brush taking comfort even though she clearly fought the feelings I stirred in her. I looked at her reflection in the glass and noticed tears in her eyes. "Bella. Did I hurt you? Where?" I had her standing before me in a flash checking her for marks. "Emmett stop." Bella said grabbing my hands in hers. "You didn't hurt me. It was so much.. It was more… I just.." "What Bella?" "Oh Emmett what did we do? I am so sorry. I knew that you needed to feed I saw your eyes go black I let things go to far. And Rosalie will kill me, what will the others think of me now? And Edward. What about Edward?" Hearing her bring up my brother after what we had just shared was a major blow to my ego. Did she still care for my brother? Doubts dark and ugly hit me hard just as the doorbell chimed.

Bella Pov:

I wiped my tears and walked quickly to the door. "Coming!" I shouted to the nagging bell as I took the stairs two at a time. Yanking the door open I yelled out in excitement all my worries forgotten as I threw my arms around Alice. "Don't you dare ever leave me again Alice Cullen!" I scolded as she hugged me back crushing me under her strength. Alice moved back quickly holding up two fingers in a promise. "Where are the others?" "They are at the house they can't wait to see you I volunteered to come get you and Emmett." A lump formed in my throat, she knew Emmett was here of course so she must also know what had just happened. I started to say something anything but Emmett chose that moment to come rushing down the stairs and ruffle Alice's hair. "Emmett you mess up my new hair cut and I will personally sick Jon Claude on you. Now Bella go grab a coat Emmett will drive us we will wait for you in the jeep." With that Alice turned arm and arm with Em to walk out of the house leaving me riddled with guilt and unspoken worry.

Alice Pov:

"She's scared and confused right now." I tried to explain to Emmett how Bella was feeling. I might not have my Jassy Poo's insight into emotions but I could read Emmett like and open book. And after the sneak peak I had caught earlier well meowww and go get em.. "I think she still loves him Alice." Emmett sighed. "No, well yes she does but not in the way that your thinking." "Alice you and Jasper both know how long I have fought my attraction to her. I just don't think that now was the right time to make my move on my brothers ex who thinks of me only as her big bro. What if she can never see me as more than that and its always awkward from here out. You have to give me something to go on her Pixie what do you know?" I opened my mouth only to close it as Bella walked up her eyes less puffy now as she chewed the inside of her lip and crawled into the back of the jeep. These two.. What did they think I was anyhow ?

Emmett Pov:

I pulled the car out of the drive before I notice the smell and my eyes snapped to Bella's in the rearview. She was bleeding. Her scent salty and sweet sultry and tempting. I noticed her lip move and stopped worrying when I realized that she was chewing the inside of her lip. She did that a lot when she was nervous. What was she worried about was it us? Or was it seeing Edward? Or seeing Edward after what we had just done. Ugh, my brother.. Would he hate me? I knew for a fact that Rose would be a problem, but I could handle her. Alice poked me in the side and I returned my gaze back to the road. What did that little minx know about what would happen in the future for me and Bella. Thinking of her my gaze traveled back and I caught her staring at me. Not able to resist myself I gave her a sexy knowing wink. She gave me a quick half hearted smile then looked away quickly. Fight it all you want Bella Swan, but you are mine and sooner or later you will give in.

Bella Pov:

This had to be the longest car ride in all of creation. I fought to keep my eyes off Emmett but I was losing that battle. It really wasn't my fault considering he was encouraging me with those sexy glances and that smoldering look in his eyes. It really probably was a crime in some part of the world to look that good to hold that much animal magnetism. I mean seriously how can I be held responsible to allowing Emmett to ravage my body it was purely instinctual. He is entirely to blame for the fact that his amber eyes make my knees weak even though I am sitting. His fault that I want to rip those strong hands from the steering wheel and but them all over my naked flesh. Did he just wink at me? Turning my head away I began to think about what I had to drink today only a glass of water from the kitchen sink. Maybe someone had put some kind of date rape drug in the main water system in town and everyone was feeling as over stimulated as I was. Yeah that was it, I cant be a fault for having to chew my lip to keep from begging Emmett to take me back home and tear my clothes off again. He had been so hungry earlier those black eyes.. Wait a second.. Flipping my eyes back to the mirror he was still staring at me but now I noticed staring with rich amber eyes no longer black and hungry. Had he went and fed while I had grabbed my coat. I guess I had been a little slow trying to still my nerves but Shesh talk about fast food. "Home Sweet Home!" Alice chimed in breaking my from my thoughts. Taking a deep breath then another and another until I felt slightly light headed I looked at the house I never thought to see again.

Emmett Pov:

Parking the car I got out and watched a clearly nervous Bella slowly climb from my jeep. Needing to touch her to give her comfort I reached out to take her hand in mine. Her soft warm skin comforting me as I hoped I did her. "It will all be fine babe. I'm always going to be here for you." I promised. I wanted to lean down and kiss those still swollen lips. Kiss her senseless until she didn't think about anything but me. I wanted to do whatever it would take to get her away from here so we could talk before the others got to her. I moved to pick her up and make off with her deciding that was a good idea. But just as I started to Jasper rushed out the front door and straight at Bella. He picked her up and half twirled her although I didn't drop Bella's hand keeping her tied to my side. Jasper the mood reader that he was picked up on the fact that I didn't want him touching Bella and bastard that he is kissed her on the head. And stuck his tongue out at me as Bella snuggled into his embrace. Me being me I of course responded with a nice finger gesture letting him know what I thought of him the douche bag.

Bella Pov:

It was strange being hugged by Jasper given how much he had always avoided me. Stranger still hugging him back with one arm behind me held tight by Emmett. What was he doing? "Bella thank you so much for being so understanding, I really was afraid you would hate me for.. Well for trying to eat you." Emmett snorted behind me. "Jasper of course I forgive you. Its not like I can really blame you given your still fighting so hard to stay on your veggie diet and here I am the forever bleeding steak thrown under your nose." He laughed loud his eyes lit with merriment. His mood spread over me and I felt lighter and happier than I had in a long time. "Thanks Jasper. That feels really good." "It feels good to feel you to Bella." Jasper teased. "Jasper behave yourself." I giggles and he flashed me some fang and turned to drag me and the still connected Emmett towards the house. "Thank you again Bella about understanding. You're a real treasure girl, and I swear that if I didn't love Alice so much I would give you a run for your money." A growl came from behind me and I turned to look at a glaring Emmett as he stared down Jasper. Then in a flash he moved and Jasper was rubbing the back of his head. "Please excuse me." Jasper said politely before he dropped my hand at the same time Emmett did and they sprang at each other. I had seen these two rough housing before and the joy that Jasper was sending me was making this a real hoot. They crashed around cracking trees and boulders leaving large ruts in the dirt and grass. They were having a great time until Jasper turned left and rushed me. Mischief in his eyes allowed me to stand my ground and not run from the charging vampire. "Don't you dare touch her you stupid Texan!" Emmett roared now less laughter in his voice. "The winner gets a kiss from those ripe red lips." Jasper said as he reached my side his head tilting down. Stunned I didn't move instead I could only squeak his name. My hand shooting out at the last second to cover his mouth. "Alice will kill you!" I hissed. What had gotten into him? Then in a flash it registered he was picking on Emmett. Emmett charged and tugged Jasper away from me. He was jealous it was clear on his strong features and I felt the warmth rush through me knowing he wanted me for himself even if I shouldn't care I did. Settling my face in a soft look I moved around Emmett to walk towards Jasper. "If you wanted a kiss you only had to ask cowboy." I ran my hand up his chest to his shoulder. Jasper was handsome and strong in a lean way certainly no Emmett. I stroked my fingers into his hair and tugged gently before I was airborne. Then landed nose to ass with Emmett's firm and tasty derriere.

Emmett Pov:

I knew all along Jasper was just trying to set me off. Still I couldn't help but show off a little as I beat him down to impress Bella. It suddenly didn't feel like such a fun game when Bella responded to Jasper offering her lips.. My lips and running her finger.. No check that my fingers in his hair. Act don't think seemed to be my motto as I tossed her into the air and over my shoulder. "I will kill you brother. Do not push me. She is Mine!" I felt a gentle shaking and noticed Bella was laughing as she hung upside down. "And you little minx!" I growled smacking her ass before setting her on her feet. "What?" She asked the epitome of innocence. "You deserve a good spanking that's what. You will not touch another man for any reason." Her chocolate eyes lit with excitement and I her lips parted slightly before I was drowning in her scent. She was aroused she liked that I was possessive of her. "You don't own me Emmett Cullen. You have never made any claim on me. As my big brother you are going to have to learn to deal with my interest in men. I cant be alone forever." Rage shot through my veins at the thought of her with anyone else. "You want a claim. Well then you got it." I sprang at her and she squealed as I again tossed her over my shoulder and carried her into the house a flash of speed. "Em, put me down." She seemed upset now as she pounded my back. Ignoring her I was feeling very much the caveman at the moment with one destination in mind my cave. I took the stairs two at a time ignoring Rose with she shouted my name and the stares of the others as I charged into my bedroom and tossed Bella onto the bed locking the door and drowning in the strong scent of blood and Bella's arousal more potent now in this tight space.


	5. Chapter 5

**There All Along**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella Pov:**

As I hit the bed with a jolt I of course managed to bite my tongue and the coppery taste of blood sprang forth in my mouth. Not thinking I reached up and touched the tip of my tongue with my finger and looked down at the crimson drop. Emmett was at my side instantly his eyes on my finger now dark again with his hunger. "Oh.. I'm sorry." As I moved to wipe the drop away on my jeans Emmett grabbed my hand his fangs extended. "Emmett you shouldn't." "No I probably shouldn't." He said as he brought my finger closer to his lips. "Years of feeding and never have I wanted to taste a humans blood like I do yours." His eyes locked on the drop as it slowly began to slip down the side of my finger. "What would happen if you did?" I blurted out. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "Taste me." I begged some kind need in me to give him the slightest pleasure even if it doomed us both. He didn't hesitate as he closed his mouth over my finger and sucked slow heat instantly pooling between my thighs at the sensation of him sucking his tongue moving up and down inside his mouth. Emmett groaned in pleasure and I echoed that groan with my own.

"You taste like heaven Bella. But the smell of your want is even better." My nipples responded to the lust in his voice instantly hardening as I grew hotter and damper. "Open your mouth for me Bella." I did as he asked knowing what he wanted I stuck the tip of my tongue out slightly. Emmett made my toes curl as he gripped my hips and tugged me to the edge of the bed as he settled between my open thighs and sucked the end of my tongue into his mouth. He kissed me then hard our lips crashing together our tongues dueling fighting for victory I lost as he took over the kiss owning my mouth with his own. His hand fisted in my hair and I moaned a protest when he pulled away. " I can't Bella.. You taste so.. But I cant kiss you like that." My whole world crashed to a halt at his words dread filling me. "I understand Im sorry that I keep pushing you, taking advantage of your hunger to get you to" His lips stopped my words as he devoured me the jerked me to my feet his hand taking mine. "Feel what you do to me!" He growled harshly my hand now on his hard length cupping him through his jeans as his massive erection strained to break free. "Emmett I.." His cock twitched against my palm and I lost all train of thought. Licking my lips I stroked the length of him. Fighting the urge to free him and take him between my lips. "Bella you need to stop saying things like that. Listen closely to my words I wont say them again. I am not hungry for you blood its your body your mind your soul that I demand."

The words froze my palm as I looked into his dark eyes. "You want me?" "Forever you're my mate. Nothing less will be good enough." With a shout of joy I threw myself into his arms. Holding him tight my legs wrapped around his hips my face buried in his chest he nuzzled my neck. "Forever Bella. I will change you if that's what you want now, tomorrow, whenever." "Like hell you will!" Came the shout from the doorway behind us.

**Edward Pov: **

For the past few minutes I had stood struggling to block my brothers thoughts the vivid mental pictures of him touching and kissing Bella to much to bear. His desire as he tasted her my singer and I slammed my head into the wall knowing through Emmett what it would be to taste the blood that called to my so strongly. I felt my erection grow the pictures of Bella in my head her hot pink flesh her taste her smell all to real as if I was there touching her. Tugging my hair I tried to hum loudly begging it to stop. I had never wanted Bella like this before never been physically attracted to her finding her simple and plain. I had tried so hard to love her but only found a great affection towards her that of a dear friend. Now I felt dirty at the desire to ravish her overwhelmed me. Emmett's thought raged anew thoughts of how he loved her how he had all along. I had never noticed before never read that from him. Then suddenly the thought that rocked me to my core. He would change her he was decided Bella would be a vampire. Everything I had fought against for so long ending her life and forcing her to lose her soul was coming to a head. Crashing into the room I took in the embrace now in real slightly warped from the view that had been projected into my mind. I watched as Emmett quickly untangled Bella standing in front of her as if to protect her from harm. As if to shield her from me! I was the one who was protecting her not him. "As if I would hurt her. That's why we left in the first place to protect her!"

**Emmett Pov:**

"Edward, you need to stop and think. You have no say over anything that Bella does any longer. If she chooses to be like us I will give her that. I will not deny my mate anything she wants." Saying the words released the stress off my shoulders having finally admitted to my brother my feeling for this small wonderful human girl that he had abandoned. "Edward." Bella said softly, "You look good." She moved around from behind me refusing to hide she stepped towards him. Edward always so prim and fucking proper too her hand and kissed it softly. "Bella I am happy for you understand that. I am not offended that you find your mate in my brother. But I refuse to sit idol by while you give up your human life when I have worked so hard this whole time to keep that from you." I hissed at my brother as Bella stood up straighter her back stiff now she was clearly angry. My girl was no push over. "Edward, I wish you no ill will you will always have a part in my life. But that part will be as a friend who can give his opinion but will not stop me from doing anything I want to. I am a grown woman whether you see that or not. I will do as I choose with my life and you will be there or not that choice is yours to make." As she spoke to him she walked forward and Edward paced back and when she stopped he was in the hallway. "Its really good to see you Edward but if you don't mind I am busy and your interrupting." With that she slammed the door in his gapping face.

The second I heard Edward sigh and his feet carry him down the hallway I grabbed her pressing her firmly against the wall and started ravishing her mouth. "I am yours." I said between kisses. "I would have to bed to differ with that statement." Rose said coldly as she walked into the room and glared at Bella. "Rose do not start." I warned. "No Emmett its fine. I think its pretty clear that you and I will not get a moments peace until we settle this so lets just get it over with." Bella said taking my hand and tugging me behind her. She passed Rose without a sideways glance her head high no remorse no fear nothing coming from her.

**Bella Pov:**

I made my way to the closed door and started to knock just as it opened revealing Esme. I let go of Em's hand and threw my arms around the one woman I could call mother. This woman cold and stone not even human was more mother than mine had ever been and I felt the tears start to fall. "I missed you so much." I sobbed into her shoulder as she stroked my hair lovingly. "I missed you to Isabella." When I finally stopped crying she moved with me to stand by my side as Carlisle came over to give me a quick fatherly embrace. "Hey doc. I missed you too." "I am sorry we left without word Bella we thought we were doing right by you." "I understand, but I will not say that I am not angry. But that is not the issue here. Emmett and I have some things to discuss with you." I watched as everyone moved into the room Alice and Jasper Edward and Rose all piling inside. Rose shot me looks of hate as usual as she moved closer to Emmett and reached out to stroke his hair before he pulled away moving to my side. "I love her." He blurted without preamble. I coughed shocked that he would just drop that on them and then on me. "You love me?" "Of course I do, I have loved you from the moment I met you." He grabbed me closer pulling me into his side holding onto me. "I love you too Emmett I fought the feelings for so long. I just couldn't help falling in love with you." The tears fell again and I wiped them away roughly hating them the weakness they presented.

"Blah blah love. What a useless emotion. The human has a crush and Emmett is bored with me now so he finds her entertaining. Can we just deal with her and move on. She had been nothing but a nuisance to this family since Edward smelled her out." Rose huffed as she sat gracefully in the large leather chair looking stunning as usual even through those cold hate filled eyes. "Stick a pipe in it Rose." Emmett spat the words at her clearly tired of her games. "You belong to me Emmett I created you. You are mine and mine alone. No other being human or immortal has that hold on you. Don't forget that I gave you life." "How could I forger it you remind me constantly. I used to wish I had just died to avoid you constant simpering. You need to get a hobby a life something anything but you do not own me. We have not been a couple since my newborn phase which you know had nothing to do with affection and was purely instinct driven. If I wanted it I took it, and form the moment I was lucid I have thanked you for your gift of life, but now more!" Rose shot to her feet as he shouted at her. "You dare treat me like this. All for a human who will not live for another twenty years with her suicidal patterns!"

I interrupted the shouting, "Emmett is mine Rose, your need to deal with that fact however your going to do that. But this pathetic human will be Emmett's mate in everyway. I will be his vampire mate someday I will not die and fade to dust for you to sweep under the rug." She hissed baring her teeth at my words and Alice stood no coming between them. "Rose, she speaks the truth she is Emmett's mate you know that don't fight it so. You don't even like him all that much most of the time. You find him childish and overwhelming why allow your power of jealously to hurt you as well?" I listened shocked as she spoke to her sister. Jealously? "Your power?" "What you think that my beauty was all I had going for me that I was the only one of us without a gift?" She clearly felt insulted but I just shrugged my shoulder cause yeah I had just thought she was the ice queen frozen solid with beauty and grace in a cold hard bitchy package.

Jasper snorted as he read my emotions sometimes I swore he was almost the mind reader Edward was. "Rose I don't want to cause you pain but I will not back down. You need to deal with this." Emmett spoke to her softer now and her eyes tilted slightly with sorrow before she moved to Edward and stroked his arm, "Guess its just you and me again stud." Again? I gulped as the images hit me. That made more sense than I wanted it to.

"Okay so lets have it then, Rose has said her peace we all know how Edward feels so what about the rest of you?" I had to ask to get this over with I needed to be alone with Emmett to finish what we has started plus we needed to talk but after later much later as his hand stroked my hip and chill pumps spread over my flesh. "You have been a member of this family all along Bella. It matters not if your one by mate of by kinship your our family." Esme said with a smile in her eyes and her heart. "I might have saw something about your um well your time together at your house and explained things before you got here to smooth over this meeting did I forget to tell you that they all knew and well for the most part everyone's very happy for the two of you." Alice said.

"Alice you can be such a pain in the ass you forgot to tell us? You knew all along and you let us stew over what we felt for each other and what we would have to say to everyone. We could have avoided this whole discussion." Emmett roared at her. "Seems to me the talks over so why are you still here?" The pixie said with a half smile on her wicked face. With those words I found myself once again lifted into Emmett's arms and sailing through the house shouting my goodbyes and promising to see them soon to the laughing vampires now upstairs as Emmett sped out the front door with me in tow.

**Let me know what you think thanks Tisa**


	6. Chapter 6

There All Along

Chapter 6

Emmett Pov:

Hours of wanting to get her alone to have her to myself while surrounded by my family had me rushing with her to my jeep. I dumped her inside quickly fisting my hand in her long rich hair and claiming those luscious lips as my own. Soft plump lips that led to a soft hot mouth. All to soon I was forced to allow her up for air and rush to my side of the jeep and get in. When I turned to look at her it was hard to control myself to not strip her naked right there. Her eyes were dark with need those swollen lips slightly parted as she panted. That long dark hair tussled with a look that begged please Emmett give me more. "Your house now!" I growled out between clinched teeth as I backed out of the driveway gravel flying. With a giggle she declared that we had forever. Within minutes of that statement she proved how impatient she was as she undid her seat belt and scooted over to sit on the middle consol her legs straddling the stick shift. Bella leaned over then to blow softly in my ear, and stroke my hair as she licked my neck in a smooth slow stroke from collar bone to earlobe . My cock responded instantly straining my jeans as I gripped the steering wheel to the point of bending. Forcing myself to focus I slowed the jeep I struggled to pay attention the road and not those tight nipples that rubbed my arm as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You taste like a dirty little secret wrapped in smooth chocolate." The purr of those words in my ear causing me to pant. Not that I needed to breathe but still I struggled for air. I groaned loudly when her hand traveled slowly down my chest to undo the button on my jeans. "Bella." I said her name meaning it as a warning only it came out a plea. My erection tightened ever harder against my zipper almost breaking through straining to get closer to her flesh. I cried out when her small hot hand freed me from my zipper and she caressed the head. I instantly felt my balls tighten as a drop of precum slipped free. Bella took advantage of that running her thumb over the tip moistening me as she moaned. That was it I couldn't take a single minute more of the torture I wrapped an arm around Bella to stabilize her as I jerked the jeep off the main road and down a rough path through the trees.

I fought my desire a little while longer for about a mile before I brought the jeep to a stop and the second the engine was off I had her out of the car and on the now open tail gate. "Tease" I groaned at her as she grinned at me. I stood between her spread thighs my pants open cock hanging out. "What do you want Bella?: I asked brushing against her heated core needing to hear her say the words. Her eyes were lit with pleasure as she pushed me back to stand and lifted the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. That black lace I had admired earlier calling to my eager gaze. My imagination did not do her justice as her full breasts and tight pink nipples strained the fabric begging for my touch. "Lean back against the jeep." She ordered when I started to reach for her. "No.. Hands up on the roll bar. No touching until I tell you." I gripped the bar just as her hands lifted my shirt to tug upwards pinning it behind my neck baring my chest.

"So sexy she purred as she traced my abs, my pecks with just her fingertips. Those long graceful fingers slowly torturously making their way down to my open pants to my cock standing at attention. "So sexy." She purred as she stared at me. "Do you taste as good as you smell?" Those words caused me to groan aloud once more and I gripped the rail tighter fighting to keep from fisting her hair in my hand and guiding her mouth down on me. Bella grinned at the sound of the creeking metal before taking my shaft in her hand and leaning forward her hot pants of breathe caressing me as her mouth got closer and closer. She stalled and I swear I could feel death approaching as i waited the eternity it took for her tongue to snap out and lap and stroke the tip of me. I was overwhelmed at the sensation as I pumped my hips just as she took me in. I moved inside her mouth that heat fuck the heat of her. Within moments I roared out warning as my climax approached.

Bella Pov:

Oh god his taste was addicting this salty earthy mixture meant to overwhelm he tasted just like he smelled perfect and sensual. I lapped at the tiny beads of precum as I drew my mouth all the way off him and then plunged back down slamming him home. My body responded to his taste with a fire that was new to me, I felt consumed by the flames as I lapped over and over at him his groans stroking my pleasure every nerve ending a white hot flame caressing my flesh. "I'm burning for you Emmett." I managed to get out before taking him deeper still sucking, cupping, stroking over and over his hips thrusting begging for more. Unable to stand it any longer I stood undoing my jeans and lowering them down my hips. Stepping free I hooked my fingers into my panties as his gaze flicked across my bared skin scorching me. The creaking metal again sounding as his fingers tightened under his strong hands ah those hands that I needed on me now. "Touch me." I begged no longer in control. I needed him now I was burning into a puddle of desire.

Our rolls reversed instantly as Emmett stripped the lace from my flesh and placed me on the tailgate. His stare heating me further as it moved across my now naked flesh. I looked at him just as hard as he did me both of us lost to desire to want. Hard muscle everywhere smooth skin that begged me to touch to lick to bite to mark to kiss and suck this man was mine. "Now! Touch me now." I begged. His hands claimed my hips pulling me forwards. "Sit on the edge lift your legs. I want to see you." I should have been embarrassed as I did as he wanted but I couldn't be. His gaze the need in those black eyes heated my core and I melted again weeping dampness from my soaked core. Emmett reached out as I watched one finger hovering just over my wet slit then sliding down. "Fuck Bella so hot." He growled the words and I started to agree but my words came out a scream of pleasure as his mouth claimed me.

His tongue slipped inside to lap at me pumping in and out once, twice, a thousand times? Then it moved up as he latched onto my clit sucking and nipping. A finger slid inside me now to take the place of his tongue. God such large hands his finger stretching me. More flicking of his tongue more pumping of his finger as I ground my hips in time with his thrusts. The burning intensifying now my whole body felt feverish as if I would literrally combust if I didn't climax. "In me", I screamed. "On your knees." He warned as he flipped me I quickly got into position my hands now gripping the roll bar my ass bare before him as I pressed back into his cool flesh needing the ice of his touch smoldering now. His fingers ran up my slit and I cried out a whimper of words? I don't know what I said if anything only that I needed. Suddenly he was inside me his hands on my hips now as his cock filled me to bursting. Not enough it wasn't enough I needed more. I clenched my inner walls around him and pulled forward "Fuck!" He growled as he gripped my hair in one hand and pumped his hips.

I screamed now from the pleasure of it as Emmett slammed home over and over I rode wave of fire after wave of ice each stroke he gave cooled my flames each pull away stoked my fire. "Bella so hot, don't know…" He spoke as she thrust between his groans and pants and moans but nothing mattered not his words not mine only reaching that climax for each of us I slammed my hips back into each thrust now keeping time with him one hand reached around to stroke my clit now as the other dug its fingers into my hip teaching me the rhythm he wanted. He thrust slightly upward now pounding into a new sensitive spot and the double sensation of my clit being flicked and him grinding into me. "Yes." "More" "fuck" "Hot" "Tight" "Big" "Wet" words fell from each of us and I cried out in pleasure and pain as I neared my peak. His hand on my hip was gone and it pinched my nipple rolling it. That was all it took as I suddenly died my little death shattering as the fire consumed me and I broke from the strength of my release. Somewhere in the distance I could hear Emmett's own roar of pleasure as he found his own release.

When I came back to myself I was in his arms naked against his cold skin and I purred with pleasure as he cooled me. I had never found the cold skin of a vampire pleasing before but now I wrapped myself in him needing it. "That was.." "Amazing.' He finished for me as I smiled into those black eyes. "More than I ever thought." He said smiling at me stroking my wind blown tussled hair from my sweaty forehead. "Are you cold?" "Not even a little. " I purred moving up to kiss his lips slowly lingering in his taste. We held each other for awhile each of us coming down before I glanced at my watch and realized that it was almost midnight. "I have to get home, my dad must be freaking out. He probably has an APB out on me as we speak." Emmett smiled and laughed when I tried to find my clothing in the darkness lit only by moonlight. After Emmett helped me find everything I started to climb into the front when I heard "What the Fuck!" Turning I could barely make him out standing in the back of the jeep staring at the roll bar. "Bend it real good did you?" I asked with a laugh. "Well yeah I did some damage but mine can be banged out the damage you did however…" "What? How could I have hurt your precious jeep?" I asked with a laugh climbing back towards him and moving to see the shining metal. "Holy… fuck…"


	7. Chapter 7

There All Along

Chapter 7

Bella Pov:

Clear as day in the shining metal was Emmett's hand prints where his grip had crunched into the metal. Just beside those marks in the center were two smaller prints not smashed into the steel but very clearly melted into them. As if I had curled my fingers into soft clay and cast my hand prints they were there now for all to see. "Emmett? How? I cant.. I …. Not me.." I just stared and stuttered so confused. How could I do that? I was human nothing more. "I don't know Bella but you did. I will ask Carlisle about it or maybe Alice has seen something. I am sure its fine, so don't worry." Emmett words rang in my head don't worry the entire ride back to my house. What was I? I had never thought anything of the fact that Edward wasn't able to read my mind because Jasper could still influence my mood. But this was new and strange and scary. I wasn't anything more than human so what would this mean if I was a vampire?

I rubbed my hands together and looked at my red palms normal hands small soft flesh nothing special I was just me. "We're here babe." Emmett broke my thoughts as we pulled into my driveway. Noticing my dads patrol car I rushed to get out of the jeep. I didn't like the idea that I had made my dad worry needlessly. Emmett followed me to the door. "Will you come back?" "As soon as I can I will be here." He promised and leaned down to kiss me just before our mouths met his head shot up worry in his expression. "What?" I asked my stomach falling as if I was on a rollercoaster. "Stay here. Do not come inside do you hear me. Stay here!" He hissed the words at me harsh now when he had never been before. Then Emmett rushed into my house. Something was wrong. Charlie. Charlie was inside. I couldn't just stand here and do nothing. Pulling out my cell I called the one number on speed dial.

"Hey Bella what's up?" Edward seemed surprised at my call. His voice strange as if he had been caught misbehaving. ""Emmett's inside my house something's wrong please come." I hung up the phone and stepped inside not willing to leave the man I loved and my father in here alone and stand like a lump on the step full of dread.

Emmett Pov:

Please no! Please no! Please no! I chanted the words like a mantra in my head willing them to be true as I raced into the house. The smell causing me to stumble as I made my way up the steps and towards Bella's bedroom. The door was closed but my stomach clenched tight at the note pinned to the door with a knife dripping blood. I snatched the note and read the words.

_Bet you wish you had been in your room when daddy came home and not me huh. Oh well maybe next time._

__ V_

_Crumpling the note I opened the door slowly not ready to see what I knew was inside. I wasn't prepared as I opened the door I may have known what I would find but I wasn't sick enough to get it right. Chief Swan lay strapped to Bella's bed a puddle of blood soaking the carpet. The walls splattered with red as if the sick bitch had tried to paint with his blood. Cuts and gouges marked every inch of his exposed chest. His face twisted in horror. Not a single bite mark marred the chiefs flesh. Victoria had murdered him slowly adding insult to injury she had refused his blood as if he wasn't good enough for her. He had been dead about half an hour his skin now starting to turn a ashy gray. I reached into my pocket to dial Carlisle just as the floor behind me creaked. Whipping around I stared into the horrified eyes of my woman. Her lips opened as she shook from the force of the silent screams tearing from her chest her eyes large and wide. Then the wall broke and her pain was set free. I grabbed her holding her face into my chest blocking the sight trying to comfort her as scream of rage and pain after scream ripped from her throat. _

_I held her like that until Jasper and Edward arrived still she screamed her voice now raw and cracking. "Jasper please." I begged as my brother stumbled into the room clearly overwhelmed by the blood and the emotions. With a nod Jasper focused his attention on Bella and stroked a hand over her hair. Within seconds she was quiet her eyes misty and confused unblinking and then heavy lidded they closed and she was limp in my arms as the desire to sleep Jasper forced on her took over. _

_Lifting her gently in my arms I moved to the hall. "Edward please call Carlisle." With those words I tossed him the bloody note still clutched in my hand and walked slowly gently down the steps and out of the house. Just as I moved to place Bella in the jeep Carlisle pulled up he must have already left when the others did knowing something was wrong. He sped to my side his medical bag in hand. Immediately he was examining Bella. "What happened?" He asked as he took her pulse and checked her for any injuries. "Victoria, she killed Bella's father upstairs in her room. Bella walked in. I told her to stay but she never listens." I sighed stroking her cheek. I had wanted to save her from the pain of what I had known I would find. "She will be fine its best we allow her to sleep off the shock." Nodding I thanked him as he moved to the house. _

_Within an hour Bella was in my bed wrapped up and secure in my arms as the others waited downstairs for word from Carlisle. I wanted to be out there now hunting that bitch down tearing her limb from limb torturing her as she did Charlie. The desire was strong in my for revenge but stronger still was the need to be here holding this soft broken woman in my arms. To keep her safe from the same fate as her father. I would never allow it to happen I would watch her every step I would change her make her strong like us give her a chance against this threat something anything. But I would not lose her not now. Not ever._

_Edward Pov:_

_Carlisle had called the hospital and the police department after we examined everything for clues. The coroner had left with Charlie's body and I had set the girls to work on handling the plans for his funeral wanting to lessen the load on Bella once she came around. It was almost to easy what with Charlie being so well known and my own father such a respected doctor. The police of course had wanted to question Bella about what she knew who might have wanted to harm Charlie things of that sort. Carlisle had stepped in and explained that she was in shock of course having seen her father this way, and that she was in no condition to be interrogated. This being the small town of Forks the police department all having loved their chief easily set aside any suspicion of Bella and dropped the subject. As the night passed we returned home to naturally find Emmett at Bella's side while she rested. The family got together to start making plans while Alice took a little time to herself searching for Victoria, and running over and over in her mind how she could have missed something this important. Jasper went upstairs and stood just outside the doorway where Bella slept sending her comfort and peace allowing her to find solace. And so my family gathered around each unsure what to do or say to make this better for Bella once she woke. I listened to the thoughts of each of them and found them all running the same path as mine. We would find and kill Victoria, and Bella was sure to become one of us now sooner rather than later. _

**_I know this is a shorter than usual chapter but i am working yet another 6 day stretch which is keeping me from having any free time. I will try to get more out soon. Tisa_**


	8. Chapter 8

**There All Along**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella Pov:**

My mind woke slowly and I became aware of a deep humming and a gentle stroking on my hair. Blinking open my eyes I found Emmett holding me in his arms with a smile I lifted my head to kiss him. "Mmm I could get used to waking up in your arms. When his smile didn't quiet reach his eyes I knew instantly something was wrong. Within seconds my sleepy fog lifted. "Oh god!" Oh shaky legs I rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to dry heave into the toilet. Emmett was there by my side holding my hair wiping my face with a cool rag. No matter how embarrassing it was knowing I was on the floor throwing up in front of him I couldn't care. My father was dead… Why? What happened? "Emmett.. I don't.. " I couldn't force the words out. "Who.."

"Bella take a moment to freshen up and come downstairs. We will be waiting. Nothing will change in the next few minutes. He helped me to my feet turned on the shower kissing my forehead before closing the bathroom door behind himself. Stripping I made use of the facilities and a new toothbrush then jumped into the steaming water allowing to it beat onto my frozen skin. The tears fell washed away with the water as I sobbed out my pain. When the water finally grew to cold to bear I stepped out finding a towel and a large robe. I walked into the room and grabbed one of Emmett's large shirts wrapping myself in a moments comfort in his scent. Tugging the robe on I padded silently barefoot down the stairs.

"What do we say?" "What can we say?" "We offer to be here for her of course. That's all we can do." "She's family always has been and we always will be." "We can offer to kill the Bit.." The words stopped when my feet hit the floor and someone realized I was there. Walking into the room I felt like I was on autopilot. "I cant cry anymore. He's gone. Its final. I want to know who." Everyone nodded each of them accepting my words as my way of grieving. Moving to the table I sat next to where Em stood needing his strength. He reached out taking my hand in his cold on gripping my fingers tight. "The police had wanted to talk to you at first but Carlisle took care of that." Edward said gently. I felt a rush of calm and numbness and shot a look of thanks to Jasper. Alice moved in a flash to my side hugging me her eyes full of pain. "I know Alice. Dad really like you." I said hugging her back. "Oh Bella please don't hate me.. I swear I didn't see it coming. I should have.." "Alice! No.. I don't I would never blame you.." I choked out. We held one another for awhile until I pulled back. "Alice can you help me find his killer?"

"Bella." Emmett said his eyes angry. "We know, it was Victoria." "Victoria?.. How do you know it was her?" He shot a glance at Carlisle who nodded once before he continued. "She left a note." His words sent a jolt of anger through my unlike anything I had ever felt. Spots of red clouded my vision . "Where is it?" I growled out the words. "We had to destroy it.. The police would have taken it, and well we took the knife and…" Edward stopped talking and closed his mouth with a snap. I grabbed the chair gripping the wood . "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed holding it until I ran out of air needing some way to release my anger. When I stopped screaming I fell to my knees again exhausted and aching.

Looking up through blurry eyes I found Carlisle, "When can I bury him?" "We have everything set up already. Your dad will be cremated at 4. If you need more time" "No. That is fine. Thank you. Emmett. I need you to do something for me." I reached out and he helped me to my feet. "Anything baby," He promised. "Now?" Alice asked shocked. "Yes now. Emmett tonight I want you to change me. " Waited for the roar of disapproval from Edward or anyone but none came. What surprised me was Emmett seemed to hesitate. "Bella you know that I want you more than anything. But I don't know that now is the time to make this choice." Reaching out I placed one finger over his lips, "I am not making this choice now, I decided a long time ago that I was meant for this life. Now is the time. Not just for us, not just for what happened. I have a score to settle and I am done playing the victim. She killed my father took away any reason to stay human. She just didn't realize it. And now when she comes at me again I will be able to fight for myself."

The day was a flurry of activity and an emotional roller coaster. I was utterly us utterly exhausted by the time we got back to the house. My father was now cremated his ashes in a plain jar which I planned to spread out in his favorite lake where he fished with Billy. Knowing that I was going to change tonight I had set my life in order all in one day. Charlie had of course left me everything so I had taken the time to go to the bank, signing all the forms. Opened an account and set it up to draw interest. I parked my truck in the massive Cullen garage and planned to offer Jacob my house. I had effectively removed myself from school which was easy given I was 18 and my father had just died.

So this was it I stood in Emmett's bedroom facing my fate. Rubbing my arms nervously I watched as he walked slowly towards me. Lifting my hair in a smooth fluid motion he ran one finger down my neck and tilted my chin to the side. As his lips fell and I was caressed I shouted out, "Wait!" Placing my hands on his chest as a buffer. "Did you change your mind?" Emmett asked with a smirk as if he had been expecting it. "No." I said with a smile of my own. " I need one more thing from you before we do this." Touching his cheek I spoke from my heart, "If I lose myself when I am changed I need you to make love to me. To give me one more chance to remember what it is to have you inside me." The look of pure desire he gave me caused my knees to weaken then I was in his arms as he carried me over to the bed. Words weren't needed as his mouth found mine in a kiss that rocked the axis of my being. His tongue darting out to touch mine gently. I lifted his shirt up slowly over his head and my hands gloried in the bare skin stroking and caressing him my nails scoring my tongue tasting his flesh. My legs falling open Emmett took advantage settling into my more deeply. I could feel the hard length of his need as he moved his lower half in a slow circle building my already raging desire.

I lifted my hips as his kisses moved down my neck and he nipped gently at my exposed collar bone. My moan of pleasure exciting him as he twitched against my molten core. "Please Emmett touch me," I begged my voice deep and raspy with lust. He moved in a blur and I found myself bare before him. The need in those black eyes causing my toes to curl. Reaching out needing him he quickly removed his own pants and boxers before taking my ankles and pulling me down to the end of the bed. Once there my legs were spread as Emmett's eyes feasted on my exposed flesh. My skin tingled as I blushed embarrassed as he stared at me so intimately. "I will miss that blush," he whispered as he knelt to lavish kisses on my inner thigh. I leaned up to rest on my elbows watching as Emmett's tongue ran over my skin.

When he paused at my core to look up at me I felt the rush of wetness increase. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my parted lips as his mouth descended to my core. Within in seconds I was on the verge of climax my entire body trembling. His tongue dug deeper and his thumb found my clit using his vampire speed I was lost falling into a trillion shards of white hot fire. When the molten liquid of my soul drifted slowly back into my body. I felt Emmett's mouth on my breast suckling and nibbling I gripped his hair pulling him up needing his lips. I kissed him with all the love I had for him. "Take me Emmett you dirty angel." He was inside me instantly his thick hard length driving deep and filling me completely. "Mine… Love you.." He growled in my ear as we rode the waves of our rising climaxes.

My nails scored his back not marring the stone skin. "God.. Bellaaaaa.. So.. Hot…" He growled words neither of us could focus on as we got closer and closer. I screamed as he thrust harder still as I lost myself to the pleasure. I felt as he spilled inside me then a sharp sting as his teeth sank into my breast.

Just as I had decided that this was the most pleasant death possible the fire began to consume me.

**I know I know where have I been. I am soooo sorry. I have so much going on in my real life. That I haven't had time to write. I will try to get more to you soon ty all for your support. I miss your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**There All Along**

**Emmett Pov:**

I gathered Bella's thrashing body in my arms holding her close. She would whimper and call my name every so often. Right now she was oddly still, as I stroked a hand over her damp forehead I worried over the fever that raged. Where fevers a normal part of the change? I remembered the burning pain of the bite and the agony of the change but not specifics like if I fought a fever. Bella definitely had a high temperature right now. I laid her gently in the center of the bed and covered her naked flesh with my robe, before I settled in again next to her hoping to break her fever with my cold skin. The only reason I bothered with the robe was knowing Bella wouldn't want the others seeing her if they came in to check which they would. I pulled her closer to my bare chest as her voice broke sounding small and from far away, "Emmett." "I'm here baby. I'm right here." I promised her rubbing her damp hair from her flushed face.

This couldn't be normal. "Carlisle!" I shouted for the umpteenth time refusing to move from beside my mate. This slip of a girl had me more terrified in this moment that I had ever been in my entire life. She was everything to me, and I was powerless to help her as she slowly died her human life. The door cracked open, "Finally." Only as I looked up I saw Rose walking inside. "I called for Carlisle." "Yes I know, I'm sure the pack in La Push has heard you screaming for him by now." Rose walked forward and leaned in a manicured hand reaching out towards Bella. I couldn't stop the growl that broke my lips, and Rose jerked her hand away hurt clear on her face. Instantly I was regretful, but I couldn't apologize all that mattered was Bella. "What do you want?"

Rose pinned me with a look that said how dare you think I would hurt her. But she simply answered with, "I came to check on her for you. Carlisle had to go to the hospital there was an accident. Seeing as I am the only other person in this house that has changed someone I thought perhaps you would like me to check on her." I nodded not able to form the words to say how sorry I was how much it meant that she would bother for Bella considering the feelings between them. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and I nodded again giving my permission. Rose reached out once more this time her hand falling on Bella's skin. I kept myself in check as she touched her cheek and listened carefully to her breathing her heart beating as it struggled and pounded.

"You never perspired like this. But the heart. The breathing all the same. The pain is agony on the human body, it breaks you until you give and then the end comes and its over. She's strong to keep her screams silent." I could swear that I heard a note of respect in Rose's voice as she said the words. But her eyes took on a far away look, "You saved my life that day. You gave me the chance to find her." Reaching out I took Rose by the hand squeezing gently. "I owe you everything for that." Pain crossed her face, and she turned to walk towards the door. "The fever worries me, but every change is different. All we can do is watch and see. It shouldn't be to much longer now. Three days is all it took you."

With those words she left me to my agony as I watched and raged and watched some more as Bella suffered. Hours, days time had no meaning for me as I held her my head resting on her chest listening to her heart struggle on. Leaning my forehead down I did something I never did. I prayed that she live. I prayed she make it through this okay. I begged and pleaded. My answer can in the sound of a drum a booming thud as Bella lifted up off the bed her heart stuttering. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me as she sat up. "EMMETT!" Her scream tore at me as she I grabbed her hard against me. "Baby I'm here. I'm right here I will never leave you I promise. Its going to be okay. Its almost over now." I tried to comfort her to let her know I was here. Another pound of the drum her heart and then her chest lifted and she fell limp in my arms silence as her heart stopped beating.

I leapt to my feet hovering over her waiting holding my breathe counting the seconds. Seconds that ticked by at an alarming rate and still she lay unmoving. I reached out to touch her to feel her to reassure myself she was still with me when I heard the feet falling on the stairs. I expected Alice when she busted into the room. I was surprised however when Edwards rushed in behind her and leapt tackling me to the ground. We landed in a crash when a bright light blinded me, and then a odd hiss and a strange smell. Blinking my eyes to focus at the snow falling all around me. Confused I scrambled to my feet shoving Edward away I looked around to take in what had happened. Alice stood on the end of the bed, holding a fire extinguisher that misted slightly. On the bed sat Bella her body covered in white dripping go her skin steaming.

Moving forward she turned to face me. Her eyes. Not the red of a newborn that I had been prepared for no they were black with a bright yellow orange center. Like fire dancing her eyes sparked. "Bella." I said moving to touch her. In a flash she was on her feet and out of the room. "Catch her!" Alice shouted as Edward gave chase having know what was going to happen beating me out the door after Bella. She was fast. Faster than me to be sure as I hit the front door to see her almost at the trees Edward close on her heels. She cut left her long legs tore up the damp grass the white robe whipping in the wind around her thighs. I tried again calling out to her but she never stopped. Deep in the forest she came to an abrupt stop and I caught up just in time to see Edward move to tackle her. That was until she turned and pinned him with a glare and a hiss that caused my brother to skid to a halt and skitter back a few feet.

Dumbfounded I watched as Bella crouched low. Her head turning away from us she moved into the brush as a soft rustling caught my attention. About thirty feet in stood a large bull elk. She was hunting. I smiled to myself. She hadn't been running from me, she had needed to feed. Slowly I moved closer not wanting to startle her but needing to be closer. Bella didn't register my presence she was focused on her prey. In a flurry of white she made her move taking down the elk in one leap tearing into its soft flesh with her teeth the blood spurting up as the moose struggled pointlessly in her stone arms. Minutes passed to the sound of her low growls as she fed and the moose drew its final breathe. Bella looked up finally her eyes a softer shade not quite as startling now as she stared at me with a blank expression. When she stood and walked forward Edward moved in tandem preparing to help me subdue her if needed.

**Bella Pov:**

A strange red haze clouded my vision. I could smell him, my mate.. Emmett. He was near me and I could almost make out his fuzzy form as I moved towards him. I could tell that someone else was here as well and it moved countering me causing a knot in my stomach. I didn't like being stalked. Is it a threat should I fight? I didn't know what was happening my brain was moving to fast to keep up to many things at once. Again the figure moved closer to my man now, unthinking I sprang to protect. As I tackled the other vampire I knew instantly that it was Edward. Not wanting to hurt him I struggled to get to my feet but he refused to let me go. His arms clamped tightly around mine in a vise tight grip. I kicked and fought but his strength with his arms holding mine down I couldn't get free. Something snapped and adrenaline surged in me.

Nothing mattered not that this was Edward only that I couldn't be held down I was to strong to powerful I wouldn't be controlled. Edward became the threat. The instinct wouldn't be restrained as I fought and suddenly I forgot that I didn't need to breathe and began to panic. Looking up at Emmett's fuzzy form I pleaded for help. I heard him shout to Edward to stop. Unable to think anymore on anything but escape black spots and the bright red danced in my vision as my body heated. I was melting I was burning. What was happening? I heard a shout my name… And then a loud scream.

**I know its short but I swear I will update again asap. Thank you all again for your reviews. Hope you like the taste into Bella's new vampire. Tisa….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**There All Along**

**Emmett Pov**:

I watched my brother go down falling away from Bella in pain. His scream of pain as Bella singed him her palms literally on fire. Vampires didn't like fire. And for good reason it took very little to burn us, and judging by the hot red flames coming from Bella's palms I would wager she could burn us all down easily. I reached out cautiously grabbing her arm tugging her back from Edward. Praying that she knew enough to know I was her mate and would never hurt her.

**Bella Pov:**

The second Emmett touched me the flames died and sputtered to a stop. All around me I felt the coolness of his touch calming the fire in my soul. My brain cleared as did my eyesight and I noticed the darkened tips of Emmett's fingers. I moved in a blur taking his hands in mine. I had hurt him. "Belly bear?" His voice brought my head up and I could see the worry on his face. "Emmett I am so sorry." I whispered kissing his fingertips in apology. When I said his name his face changed the worry replaced with a smile and I found myself in his arms. "Bella, I was so worried. I though maybe something went wrong in the change. That you didn't know me anymore." "As if I could ever forget you Emmett Cullen." I said cupping his cheek and kissing him lips.

"I'm really happy your you again Bella but a little help here!" Turning I found Edward on the ground his shirt burned away his chest a mess of charred skin and red blisters. "Oh god Edward!" I cried out seeing him this way knowing I had done that to him. Rushing over I reached out and when he cringed I fell back a few inches. "I don't know how I .. I'm so sorry I never meant to.." "Shhh Bella its all okay. Vampires heal fast, and I got away from you in time to avoid and real danger." Edward pasted a tight smile on his face trying to lessen my guilt.

"Emmett please do something." I begged as Emmett leaned down lifting his brother in his arms. I followed Emmett as he carried Edward as gently and quickly back to the house as he could. By the next morning Edward was as good as new. And thank goodness for that too because he was the worst possible type of patient. Complaining and whining the entire time. At some point as guilty as I was for hurting him I had even threatened to burn him again if he didn't shut up. The others had thought that was hilarious as Edward went to his room and sulked but thankfully he did it in silence.

I sat now outside on the back deck with the others. They were all shocked by what Emmett explained I had done. I sat in silence taking it all in shocked myself. But it explained things about me, why Edward couldn't read me I had a power and that must have blocked him even while I was human. Emmett roll bar, I had melted it in the heat of the moment. The fact that the Cullen's even though they were still cold to me never were cold enough to make me not enjoy their touch. "Bella do you think you could roast some marshmallows?" Alice asked breaking my train of thought.

"Its not like you would eat them if I did so it seems kind of a waste." I said with a thankful smile at her for trying to lighten the mood. She just laughed and started singing the ghost buster theme song changed to me being the one to call to get rid of the Stay Puff Marshmallow man. I looked around, even though Alice had lightened the mood they all stared at me intensely waiting for me to do something. I was beginning to feel like an alien or some secret government experiment gone wrong. I glared at Jasper as he sent me another wave of emotion. Anger. Hate. Love. Aggression. Joy. "Enough Jasper, your making me motion sick." "Then do it again. I am beginning to think that you all made up this story to cover the fact that Edward fell in some random campfire."

I giggled as I heard Edward huff from inside the house. "Bella, how did you feel when it happened last time?" Esme asked reaching out to pat my knee. Carlisle scooted in closer his pen ready hovering over the notepad in his lap. He was more excited than anyone. He looked at me like I was the best thing since chocolate, and I wanted desperately all of the sudden to pick my nose. Glaring at Jasper again I ignored the feeling of mischief her was sending me. Turning my attention back to Esme I answered, "I was afraid. I was so confused, and under a strange fog. When Edward grabbed me I knew who he was, but he wouldn't let me go." Esme nodded. "It seems that your power is based on your emotions just as Jasper thought." "Then why cant I just do it again?" I asked no one in particular.

Emmett stood then pacing. We had been at this for hours, and he was done. "Lets just call it a day." I suggested. "She's been through enough today." Emmett said reaching out and holding my hand stroking his thumb over my knuckles. "Oh please, she's a vampire what is she going to do go take a nap?" Rose said walking towards Emmett. She looked stunning in the moonlight with my new vampire eyes I had honestly never know the beauty of her and it made me sad thinking that her soul was not as lovely.

My thoughts changed to a less polite note when she walked up to Emmett and slowly stroked her hand over his hard abs. "Bella you look well, you've fed I am sure you could entertain us awhile longer." She said smiling at me snidely before turning back to rubbing her fingers along Em's bicep. She walked around him a lioness stalking her prey her fingers moving slowly trailing up his arm and over his shoulders. Circling him like the vulture she was. I wasn't able to hide the hiss of disapproval that slipped past my lips. Emmett growled at Rose and slapped her hand away as she moved to stroke his cheek. Her tilling laughter was bitter, "Oh Emmett dear. Do you think that Bella would be willing to share you? We could show her how a real woman treats her man."

I growled at that standing. Rose wasn't phased as she moved her hand lower down his stomach heading to his waist. Emmett grabbed her hand locking it inches from his groin. But it was to late the damage was done, I stared at Rose her aura a strange shades of green and purple. I hadn't learned the emotions behind the colors I would need to work on that with Jasper but I didn't care it was clear that Rose wanted my man and that was not going to happen. I moved towards Rose putting myself between her and Emmett. "Do not touch him!" I shouted at her. She skittered back a few steps and I felt a sense of joy that she was afraid. I grabbed Emmett's hand keeping him close.

"Bravo!" Carlisle said smiling. "There you have a trigger." Rose said with a laugh laced with irritation. I stared in confusion at them. "Bella dear look what you're doing." Esme said as they all backed up a step or two. Looking down I could see that my palms were once again lit with bright flame. Worry laced my heart as I looked at my hand in Emmett's. He stood beside me smiling at our intertwined fingers. Somehow whatever this new power was I had the ability to protect people from it, and my need to keep Emmett safe kept him from harm. I felt a surge of power in that moment, I was strong I had a power, I was an asset to this family. "OH Emmett!" I said in awe just as his lips claimed mine.

His tongue parting my own to deepen our kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair enjoying the hear spreading through my as I tasted my mate. "Whoa there tiger!" Jasper shouted breaking our kiss I pulled away to notice the flames had grown surrounding us now threatening to consume the deck. It hit me then in that moment, I was power perhaps I was not an asset instead a danger. With a sigh I looked at Emmett, he was safe from my burning touch but would I be able to be with him without burning the house down in the process. And would I be able to keep him safe from the flames when the spread out from me and raged on their own…

**Just wanted to get an update in on my one day off. Working straight through again. Hoping to update again soon. Thank you all for the rave reviews this story is getting. If anyone has any ideas on where you would like to see this end please feel free to share I am kinda stumped past the Victoria part. XOXO TISA! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**There All Along**

**Emmett Pov:**

I watched the flames flutter and die as Bella looked up at me with sad eyes. Seeing those eyes now no longer the brown I loved but a shade that spoke of the new woman she was the vampire I felt a twinge of my own sadness. The innocence was lost in her and in its place was the dark black of her new life. "Bella, what?" I asked taking her hand again holding it to my chest. She shook her hair her hair falling to cascade around her shoulders as she cast her eyes downward.

"Fascinating, she can manifest the fire not only around herself but around Emmett as well. A shield perhaps. Given time I would imagine she could possibly extend it completely from herself." Carlisle said speaking to himself more than anyone else as he jotted things in his book. He mumbled something about talking to Aro and walked away. "Who's Aro?" Bella once again looked up at me her dark eyes black now no hint of the fire in them. "Aro is the leader of the Volturi. The long and the short of it he is the king of the vampires. Aro resides in Italy with his royal court. Carlisle was once a member but left because he chose a different type of lifestyle. Aro doesn't exactly agree with our meal choices."

Bella seemed interested, "Why would he care about me?" "Aro is a collector of vampires with powers. But as a courtesy we will of course let him know that you are part of our family now, and he will someday wish to meet with you and see your skills for himself." "Should I be worried?" She asked clutching my hand. "He will at some point ask a favor of you. You will gracefully accept, I will be at your side of course." "And if I was to refuse him?" "Well honestly no one ever had refused him anything. He will insist I am sure, and if he does it would be up to you in that moment to choose the route you will take."

"Yet he is still friends with Carlisle who left him?" "Aro hold Carlisle in great regard, and you well you have the potential to be one of the greatest powers I have ever heard of so I would imagine that he would covet you. But out of respect for Carlisle and the need to keep you happy he would probably grant you anything you asked." I watched as she processed the information with ease not seeming to concerned about Aro. "Lets deal with one thing at a time. When can I start hunting her?" Those eyes lit instantly with an orange glow. "We can go tonight if you want to." I promised her just as Carlisle beckoned Bella over to him.

I watched as she talked with my father for a little over and hour and I thought about the life she would now have. Would Aro convince her to join his court ? I would follow no matter her decision. I was the moth drawn the her flame unable to think of a minute I wanted to spend separated from my Bella. A little over an hour and Bella was now looking at me for rescue. Walking forward I took her hand and patted Carlisle on the shoulder. "We are going to look for Victoria. Will you all join us?"

The night settled into the early morning hours the sky changing from black to a hazy purple as we headed out in search of the vampire living on borrowed time. We started our search at Bella's house Jasper was our best tracker and found some evidence that she had been in the area recently. We followed the trail her scent growing to the point that we all could follow. Bella charged along hunting her fathers murderer. As we hit the border of the Quileute land I skidded to a stop and reached out to grab her hand but she rushed forward. "Bella wait." I said causing her to stall and turn to glare at me.

"Her smell is getting stronger Emmett she cant be far now." "Bella you need to come over here to this side of the line." Her confusion made me realize I had not explained and important part of her new life. The wolves. "Emmett come on!" She shouted angry now looking at all of us standing in a row not moving to join her. "Babe that's tribal land, we cant cross it we have a treaty. You need to come back to this side." "This is ridiculous I have been on the reservation almost everyday for months. What are you talking about?" "Bella your not human anymore, and the treaty says no vampires can cross onto the reservation. Listen! They are coming." I warned her and watched her turn her head to the sound of paws tearing up the mossy forest earth. "This better be worth letting my fathers killer get away!" She growled facing the sound her hair flying around her shoulders from the heat of her anger. A dark shadow leapt forward and I acted on the desire to protect my mate leaping the border and wrapping myself around her.

**Bella Pov:**

I felt the impact just after the black shape leapt at me. Then I felt the strong embrace of Emmett as he wrapped himself around me trying to protect me. We fell to the ground me under him and I saw it then a large black monster. I couldn't stop the scream that broke my lips as I forgot I was the scary monster as the beast bit into Emmett's shoulder and he cried out in anger and pain.

I flipped Emmett over and kicked out my leg catching the wolf in the face tearing it's jaws from Em's shoulder. The dog flew back and I quickly turned to check on Emmett. His shirt ripped his skin ashy and cracked but thankfully healing already. He struggled to his feet just as the beast charged again now with others surrounding him. "NO!" I screamed thrusting my hands out in front of me as if to brace for the impact. When the wolf was less than inches from me it slammed into the wall of fire that shot up from my palms in an arch.

I could smell the singed fur as it scrambled away a howl of pain or rage I wasn't sure. "Bella." "Em I don't know how long I can hold it." I whispered hoping only he would hear. My whole body tingled as I braced the wall in front of us. "We need to make a break for the border." I nodded my head determined to keep this wall up as long as I had to in order to protect him. The howling started again this time from the others and I felt my concentration slipping. "Shut up!" I shouted.

It was strange but I would swear I heard a barked laugh from one of the wolves. They paced now closer to us. "What are they?" I asked as we slowly scrambled back and I fought to keep the wall firm as it fluttered with each step. "They are the Quileute tribe. They are made to kill vampires. But we have a truce remember!" He screamed at the wolves. "Emmett are you saying that these are people?" Just as I asked that question a large red wolf walked closer its eyes black and soulful. Looking to those eyes I felt something a connection tugging at me. Those eyes looked at me with longing as if they knew my soul. Confused I stared back into the black depths.

"Bella Focus!" Emmett shouted just as my barrier fell. "Run Run NOW!" He roared grabbing my wrist pulling me along behind him. We leapt as a small white wolf ran and I just missed her teeth. I ran not knowing the distance to this invisible border. It became clear that we had reached it when the wolves stopped and I was pulled behind a wall of angry vampires. "We have a treaty!" Carlisle said with a angry growl at the black wolf. Edward shook his head a bit and then spoke translating the wolfs words, "Sam says that we broke the treaty by changing Bella."

"Sam? Sam Uley?" I asked in shock looking over at the red wolf again at those large dark eyes that I knew so well now. I wrapped my arms around my stomach feeling somehow sick. "Oh god no. Jake?" I asked shoving to the front of the line from behind the others. "Yes Bella that's Jacob." Edward said. "Oh Jake. I am so sorry. I should have stayed in touch. You said that Sam was looking at you strangely. I never would have thought that this.." Snapping my gaze to the black wolf I stepped closer to the line. "How dare you!" I shouted at him. The wolf snorted and I looked at Edward. "Well?" "Bella, Sam didn't do this to Jake. it's a bloodline thing he had been teaching the others how to live with this because he was the first to change he's in charge. And since he's in charge he wants you to know that you are enemy number one to the pack now. And that you are not to step a foot on their land."

"You won't keep me from him Sam. I will kill you first." I hissed at him. Nothing would keep me from Jacob he was the last tie to my humanity my one and only best friend. "Jacob I am so sorry I wish I could explain things to you. When my dad…" Saying it aloud now I broke and tears fell from my eyes. The wolf that was my best friend walked forward crossing the line. Hisses started from the vampires growls from the wolves. But the wolf marched on un phased and nudged me with his massive head knocking me back a step. Emmett moved quickly growling and I put out a hand to stop him. "Emmett stop. Jacob would never hurt me." Then I buried my face in the fur of the wolf as he tried to comfort me one leg wrapping around my leg to in a sort of hug. "Jacob wants you to know he is so sorry about your dad and that they have been hunting the red headed vampire."

**Well I managed to get another one in. Hope I can do more soon. Thank you again for the reviews I am getting. Its flattering to think that as much as I love writing these stories people from all over are reading them with pleasure. **

**Tisa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**There All Along**

**Jacob Pov:**

My Bella was a vampire. It hurt my heart to see it to see the pale skin and strange eyes. To smell the stench of vampire on her skin and know her heart would never beat again. Tears flashed in my eyes from the pain as I lay my head against her chest. What had happened in the last week? She leaned into my fur and I knew I should hate her should want to kill her but the sigh as she ran her slim fingers into my fur broke my heart. This was all so unbelievable. The hurt I was feeling mingled with the other wolfs anger and hate of the vampires. The sympathy of my closest friends as they looked on unsure of what would happen next. One thing was clear in my mind I was cuddling my head next to a vampire, and no matter what this one vampire was my best friend. I glared up at the mind reading screaming at him in my head to tell her that I would always be her friend nothing would change that.

**Emmett Pov:**

I was confused a mass of mixed emotions. Watching Bella with the wolf was a surreal experience. I should have been afraid for her but I wasn't something about this dog, and the comfort she found in that moment was something that I would never be able to begrudge her. No matter what else this wolf this boy was and had been her friend and nothing would ever make me see him in a negative light. I would owe him forever for not turning his back on my girl. I moved forward a step and the wolf glared up at me until Bella moved from him putting her arm around my waist. The wolf nodded its head once at me as if to say it understood where she belonged and accepted it. "Your after Victoria? The red headed vampire." I asked. Edward answered, "Yes he says they chased her to the cliffs but she got away leaping into the water they considered giving chase but she would have had the advantage so they didn't follow." " We will need access to your land. If she comes through here again we need to be able to follow her."

A deep growl from the large black wolf as he moved forward to Jacob and he shrank back onto their land. "Sam says we are not permitted to cross onto the reservation. He also wants to make it clear he will speak with the elders about the fact that we broke the treaty by biting a human regardless of the fact that she was willing." Bella lifted her eyes to the wolf, "Sam you can go to them and shove their decision up your ass. I don't care what you think about the choices I have made. I am an adult and I want this life. Your opinion matters as much as a speck of dirt to me." The wolf turned on her angry hunching low and growling a warning that clearly did not impress Bella.

**Bella Pov:**

I watched Sam throw his wolfie fit and decided I had had about enough. "Okay well we have a vampire to deal with. You can go home and huff and puff until you blow yourself Sam Uley!" Emmett snorted next to me along with Jasper and I swear that Jacob and a few of the other wolves barked out laughter as well. Sharp teeth snapped inches from my face at the invisible border line. Emmett acted immediately shoving the wolfs mouth shut as Jacob latched onto Sam's back leg. It was over in a flash vampires facing wolves ready for war all because I couldn't shut my mouth. Jacob was hunched now on the ground Sam standing over him. A whine and whimper broke Jake's large jaws. "Edward?" I asked needing to know what was happening. "He's feeling Sam's control over the pack. As alpha the others have to obey him or they will feel his command as pain." "Sam please!" I begged now pride be damned I would grovel but he couldn't hurt my friend.

"Please Sam. Jacob was just trying to protect me you would do the same for your loved ones." I tried to reason with him now not knowing what else to do. "Bella, Sam is not concerned with your how you feel he doesn't agree with you being a vampire your dead to him, and Jacob will follow his orders or he will be punished. We need to leave now!" Edward explained. "Go then! But I am not leaving him!" I screamed at Edward. Rose started to say something but then moved to stand by me. Edward looked at her confused for a second then refocused. "We stand as a family!" Esme said and we all lined up close together. I looked at my new family proud that I had them with me even when we stood to protect a creature that was made to kill them. Jake lay very still his only sign of life his deep breathing his eyes clenched hard. Sam glared down at him. "Edward?" "Sam is reprimanding him. He overstepped his place in the pack be attacking his Alpha. He also fought his own kind for a vampire."

Jacob whimpered again and shook. "Sam stop now!" I screamed at him anger spreading in me again. I moved a step closer and knew I was straddling the border. "Careful Bella!" Edward warned as a small white wolf moved in and flanked me. I felt Emmett move next to me ready to fight. "Sam so help me if you don't stop now I will make you stop." I warned. My hands heating and a sweat breaking on my forehead. "Watch Leah Bella." Edward warned again. Turning I glared at the small wolf. So this was Leah. Sue and Harry's kid out parents had been friends and now we stood clearly enemies. "So be it." I said with determination at her. Sam saw the fire in my palms and backed up a step away from Jacob. "Go ahead Sam make one more move against him." I promised as the fire spread over my forearms. Jacob was slowly struggling to his feet watching as Sam made the move stalking towards me.

Emmett pushed me behind him not able to stand and let me fight when he could protect me. Sam growled again low and long and I moved forward and hissed right back at him. A loud bark rang out and shattered the moment and then Edward shouted a triumphant "HA!" Sam whipped around to face Jacob who stood taller now seeming to loom over Sam's pitch black frame. "What?" Emmett asked for all of us who coudlnt read minds. "Jacob is the rightful Alpha not Sam. And I think Jacob has had about enough of taking orders." With those words Jacob moved forward and Sam seemed to shrink in size as he cowered under the will of the real Alpha my Jacob…

**I know its short but I didn't want to lead to much into the next part until I had more time to write it up. I have a full notebook and a half ahead of you all waiting to get typed up. Bet it makes you nuts knowing that lol.. ****Reviews make my fingers fly over the keyboard by the way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There All Along **

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob Pov: **

Laying there in pain as Sam stood over me I felt powerless, helpless. Nothing was worse than having a will of your own and choking on it with each breath you took. I felt like I was suffocatiing on my own wants and desires as I gagged on them. I wanted to stand and I wanted to put Sam in his place, but I wasn't the alpha it wasn't my right. I watched embarrassed as Bella begged for me, as she shed tears and heartache and still I lay suffering the cowerd. How pathetic to be this strong created to be stronger than all of them and lay here whimpering like a dog.

Watching Sam turn again on Bella this time it I knew it would come to a fight and Sam would not back down again it was clear in this thoughts. We killed vampires it was what we were made to do. No if's ands or but's about it. Sam would tear into Bella's diamond hard skin like a knife through butter. A sick feeling started in the pit of my stomach at the thought of laying here watching doing nothing as she died. To bear witness to her screams as Sam and the others took the family apart. To watch them burn her as she became dust and filtered into the wind forever gone and never forgotten. NO! It hit me then, my choice. I had an option, and it would appear that I had already decided as the pain subsided the weight lifted from my lungs and I felt a rush of strength. Standing slowly I raised to my full height seemingly I was bigger than just moments before. I stood and watched as Sam whipped around to face me. _Stand down Jacob. _He roared at me and I could feel the push behind those words. I pushed back!

_You are not my Alpha. Understand this Sam. I am the rightful leader of this pack and from this moment on your command is no longer needed. You will back down or suffer the consequences. Bella and her new family are off limits to all of you! If the times comes for the decision to be changed I will be the one making it. You will follow this order the one order I will give or you will be dismissed from my pack. _My head was swamped with murmurs of support from all around. Shock and confusion followed quickly behind. From Sam I felt nothing but pain and anger. _Jacob, I never took your place as alpha from you. I have always only filled in while we waited for you to make the decision. But you are wrong to do this now. To choose these things over us. That girl is not what she was she is lost to you don't be so stupid as to throw away our tribe for a vampire whore._

I snapped my teeth at his words. _You will show some respect! She may have chosen a life that none of us can agree with but the choice was hers and it has been made. We will not punish them for giving her what she wanted. Bite any living human meant only killing or harming nothing was ever said about the human choosing them and as such I will allow it. If you will not stand by my side then you are free to leave now, and not return. Go home then to your Emily, and grow old have children be happy. But do not push me in this for I will not waver. Bella and her clan are safe from this day on. Anyone who goes against that order will have to answer to me! _Sam shook his head his pain and sadness clear in his eyes as he spoke. _I will not stand and watch you ruin us all._ With those words he turned and ran into the trees and his mind was lost to mine. He had made his choice he was no longer a protector of this land and as such no longer my pack brother.

A pained growl and a whimper caught my attention. As Leah stood her legs trembling her head looking back and forth from her brother at my side to the man she loved. With a howl of pain she followed Sam and her twisted obsession with a past that was gone and forgotten. Paul watched them as well and finally stood with us even though he continued to glance at the path Sam had taken. _Anyone else? I wont make you stand with me. I will not force you to go against your own will. Leave and I will not chase. But know this I will stand and defend them if you choose to fight against me. If you stay then you will stay willing to protect this clan of vampires as you would your own families for Bella is the sister of my soul and no matter what kind of monster she is today or in the future I am her brother now and forever. _Nods, and yips of approval followed my speech as the new pack was formed everyone remaining at my side all but Sam, and Leah.

"Oh Jake!" Bella said stepping towards me. I turned from her then and ran into the trees.

**Bella Pov:**

"Jake!" I shouted hoping to make him come back. Wanting to thank him to let him know that I understood what he had just done the weight of the decision he had made for me. "He is coming back Bella, he wants to be able to speak to you himself." Edward explained just before soft footfalls fell on the damp grass and Jacob appeared in a pair of cut off jean shorts. I watched him run towards me and was shocked at how much he had grown since I had seen him last. He was as big as Emmett now, and just as full of muscles. When he reached out I leapt into his arms hugging him tightly so tight that he actually had to choke out the words, "Air Bell's"

I laughed and let go of my death grip. "Freaky Bell's" He said now as he looked into my new strange eyes. "Your one to talk. Renee wouldn't ever let me have a puppy I wonder if I knew all along and that's why I liked you." I joked and he laughed with me at my words and punched me gently in the shoulder. Emmett stood close watching my exchange a soft smile on him lips. "Jacob you remember Emmett?" Reaching out I took his hand in mine. "Bloodsucker." Jake said with a nod. I was going to yell at him but Emmett replied with, "Mutt." and they shook hands a quick grip of each others wrists and then released. It was enough for me though knowing that two enemies could be united because they both loved me.

"Jacob, Emmett is my mate. He turned me because I asked him to. I want you to know that this family never hurt me or anyone else for that matter. They have stuck to the treaty. I understand what happened here tonight, and the price you paid to protect us and you will never know how much that means to me. I hope you know that if you ever need us for anything I will be here we all will." I promised my eyes tearing with emotions as I wiped my hand across my face embarrassed. "Bella its what family does for one another. There was never really any choice. No matter how much you stink I wont let someone kill you for it."

"Jacob your such and ass." I laughed. "Seriously though big vamp if you hurt her. I will find and kill you." Jacob warned. "Never going to happen big dog." Emmett promised as he lifted me in one arm and kissed my lips. Carlisle brought reality crashing back, "Jacob I know you have done a lot for us tonight. But I would ask another thing of you. This vampire Victoria. We would be better off working together to take her down. My son Jasper is a great military man, and knows war and vampires better than any other. He would be glad to teach you all what he knows. We could learn from one another, and work together to end the threat against Bella, and avenge Charlie." A few rumbles from the wolves and a snicker from Edward before he looked at Jacob. "It would seem that your pack likes the thought of learning to fight with real vampires and maybe leaving with some of our body parts for trophy's."

"We will meet you here tomorrow to train. We can also talk at that time about the border and possibly allowing teams with one of you to join us on patrols. I will speak with my brothers and let you know how we feel." Jacob pulled me into another hug then. "We will get that bitch Bell's." "I know Jake. Thank you again." With that I watched my best friend walk off into the early morning light. "Lets go home baby." Emmett said taking my hand. We ran together all of us keeping pace enjoying the quiet of the moment. When we reached the property Emmett slowed and the others headed inside. Standing in the open sun I watched the sparkling face next to me. So many things had changed so quickly, but Emmett was my one constant. The one thing that I would have forever that I could always count on.

Emmett's amber eyes looked deeply into mine as he reached out to stoke my own sparkling cheek. That one gentle stroke turned to need instantly as he cupped the back of my neck his large fingers tangling in my hair as his lips parted and his mouth descended. I waited holding a breath that I didn't need. He didn't make me wait long his lips finding mine in a hard kiss. He claimed my mouth as his marking my lips with his teeth paving his way with his tongue. My own tongue found his as I took what I wanted tasting him. His hands gripped my ass lifting me into his hard length proving his desire for me. He bucked against me, and the fire that was raging was doused with cold I couldn't do this. I placed my palms on his chest and moved out of his arms. Confusion was clear on his face as I stepped away.

"Um.. I'm starving, do you think we could go hunt?" I asked coming up with an excuse. He hesitated before answering, "Of course baby. I forgot newborns need to feed more often than we do." His words were almost an apology and my heart ached with my lie. It was almost enough to break me. "Race you!" I said as I took off ahead of him into the trees pushing my legs hard as the tears dried on my cheeks.

**Another one for you greedy dogs. I was thinking I would love to be one of those people with tons of reviews. And in order to have them I need you to say what you think. Let me know. Tisa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I start I want to say thank you all for being so patient with me. As I am sure you all know the economy is bad, and well I just joined the rank of the unemployeed single parents. So I have been hunting for work and fighting the denial of unemployment benefits. Please be patient with me I will keep writing. Love you All Chrystal aka Tisa**

**There All Along**

**Chapter 14**

**Emmett Pov:**

She was doing it again staring at Carlisle. She had been casting sideward glances at him for hours now, and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to stand it. She hadn't looked at me in fact she had avoided looking at me since we had come back from hunting. I was seriously beginning to get a complex. We all sat around now talking about tonight and how we would train with the wolves to up our chances in finally bringing an end to Victoria.

I shifted in my seat a strange thing to do for a vampire considering we could sit still forever, but I was anxious. She looked through her eyelashes at him again and I clenched my fists. I had never in my whole time as a vampire wanted to hurt Carlisle but now I wanted to punch that smile he gave her off his face. What the hell was going on with those two? Jasper walked behind Bella giving me a questioning look and I just flopped back in the chair. Her eyes lifted to mine for a second before she looked back to Carlisle biting her lip in that sexy innocent way she did. That's It! I stood up and walked towards her then stopped short when she turned her head away from me. Storming out onto the deck I leapt. I needed to run off some steam.

**Bella Pov: **

A snort followed Emmett's leap off the balcony. I glared at Rose. "Trouble in paradise already?" She asked. Instead of answering her I focused my frustration my sexual tension my worries and fears and felt my body heating glaring at the candle beside Rose I laughed as it burst to life. The flame shooting up high causing Rose to jump a few feet away. "Bitch!" She growled at me as she rushed. Standing I faced Rose ready to end this once and for all. I was in a shitty mood and she seemed a good person to take that out on.

"No, Carlisle. Let them have it out" Alice said when he tried to step in between us. "Alright Rose, lets just be done with this once and for all. Im not going to sit here day in and out listening to your snide little remarks and rude ass comments. I am part of this family and if you don't like it then tough shit I am not going anywhere. I am Emmett's mate and apparently you need that pounded into your bleached brain cells." My voice grew with each word until I was shouting. "You are such an idiot!" She screamed right back. "At this point I don't care why you hate me, and I am past caring. If you want me to leave then lets see who tosses who out on their ass."

Rose stepped closer her eyes pitch black with her emotions. "You think you can take me? Just because you're a newborn with a power one you have no idea how to control I might add." She stopped right in front of me. Face to face although in her heels she had the height advantage I didn't back down. "I don't think it Rose. I know it. I will take you and not bat an eye at it. I'm not the weak little human anymore and I am so sick of your shit. You are the most spoiled annoying irritating exasperating… Emmett is MINE!" I shouted as if that made sense to anyone but me, and her.

"Stupid girl. I don't give a rats ass that Emmett loves you! I was never in love with Emmett!" She screamed. "Rosalie?" Edward's shocked voice broke our fight. I looked into Rose's eyes that stayed glued to mine and watched her face change. Morphing from anger to pain and fear. She didn't turn to him, instead she almost seemed to plead with me using her eyes. Pleading for.. What? Something clicked in the next moment when Edward took a step towards her and she seemed the deer in the headlights. Prepared for the pain that was just milliseconds away.

In that small space of time I felt more connected to her than I ever had. I understood, and I had to help. Grabbing her hand I tugged her from her frozen stance and out the exit behind us. "Alice!" I begged her to understand as I tan with Rose out of the door and into the trees. We ran as Rose cried silent tears that never touched her perfect cheeks. We ran as she sobbed deep hearty sobs that broke my heart but never startled the world we sped past. No one knew the pain, no one understood. But I knew. He knew. For miles we ran. Finally stopping when her fingers laced with mine gently. We stopped and I looked around at the amazing view here from the top of Forks mountain. Snow fell in gentle but thick flakes blanketing out hair and cheeks.

"He knows." She said dropping my hand as her knees seemed to give and she knelt in the snow. Wrapping her arms around herself. "Rose I don't understand. How could you have kept this from him for so long? " She lifted her face to me then turned to face the view her eyes not really taking in the scenery she was lost to her emotions. "In the beginning I loved him. From the moment of my change I loved him. He is so good and pure and everything that I had wanted when I was human. I had really thought I had found that but instead I found the devil and he delivered me to my death."

She paused and I knelt beside her smoothing a flake from her cheek. "I wanted him, from the start I have wanted nothing but to be his." "Then why aren't you?" I asked dumbfounded that this beauty couldn't have any man she wanted. "When I was changing I heard him through the fever and the fog. He was talking to Carlisle. He was angry he thought I was spoiled and hateful and he was right. I had been those things. When I looked at his face the first time with my vampire eyes… The disgust.. He looked at me like I was a burden a pitiful thing that was going to ruin his family. I closed my mind to ever thinking I could have him when I saw that look. When I learned about his gift. Well I focus on things around him that I know he thinks I would like shopping and clothes and perfumes."

"I am the spoiled thing he always thought because I play the part for him to keep the real me from him. How could he ever love me? I killed people I hunted and murdered them from the rage I had in my heart. He knows that I have killed. And when he never once looked at me like I had any worth I found Emmett because I was lonely. He reminded me of what I once had, and I took it the chance to be happy even if we never actually loved one another being with him in a fake relationship was better than pining for someone I would never have."

"What about Alice. How is it she doesn't know.?" I asked Rose standing to join her as she paced leaving soft foot prints in the snow. "Alice only sees decisions that have been made. I never once thought I had an actual chance with Edward so she has never seen that outcome." I moved forward and touched her shoulder wanting to give her comfort somehow. "Bella when you came to us… When I had to watch you with Edward. I had hoped that your being his singer he would just kill you…" She paused and closed her eyes as if to blink away her no existent tears.

"I am so sorry. But to see him touch you it was to much to bear. I hated you for taking what I have wanted for so long." Rose looked at me with those amber eyes and I knew now that I couldn't hate her. Stepping forward I opened my arms and my sister finally stepped into them. "Rose we will figure something out, we will get you what you deserve." I promised her as we hugged me back. "I need you to know that Edward and I .. we never.. That is he never loved me like that. It grew into a deep friendship but it was never more that forced romantically and we never." "Thank you for telling me that Bella." Rose stepped back our hands linked again and we stood each of us lost in our thoughts.

**Edward Pov:**

"How long have you know?" I asked Alice. "Edward you already know the answer to that just read my mind. What I want to know is how you never knew." She said as she flittered around the living room straightening flowers in vases and pillows on chairs. She did that when she was searching for a vision. I tried to reach her mind but she wasn't seeing anything just more questions that I had enough of.. I thought back through all the times I had read Rose. When she had been changing she lay there a blond goddess her mind a muddled mess of agony and pain. When she woke it was confusion and anger. Over the many years it was just random pettiness shopping, nails, hair, Emmett, feeding. I found her mind so dull an boring that I had finally just stopped listening.

Once or twice I had heard the jealously from her towards Bella but I assumed it was for the human life that Bella was allowed to have. "Well!" Alice said poking me in the arm. "In all the years Alice I never once heard anything. I had no idea." I rubbed my hand through my hair in frustration just as Emmett walked into the room.

**Emmett Pov:**

The run had cleared my head as well as feeding the blood bringing me back to reality. Deciding to confront Bella and see what was bothering her instead of jumping to irrational conclusions I let my legs carry me home. Walking into the house I immediately took in the fact that Edward was upset and Alice was doing her flight of the bumble bee thing meaning she was looking for a vision and the most worrisome Bella was missing with Rose.

My stomach knotted with dread. Carlisle sat holding Esme's had Jasper was in the corner of the room pinching the bridge of his nose his head hurting as it did when he was surrounded with to much high emotion. "Where are they?" I asked afraid of the answer. "She is fine Emmett. She actually took Rose with her they have some things to talk about." Alice said giving me a tight reassured smile. Not to comforting I might add. "What is wrong with him?" I asked her pointing at Edward. "Oh well Rose is in love with him so he's freaking out." My mind paused and I stood my mouth falling open.

"Emmett dear, you look like a fish." Esme said with a smile. I broke then into laughter. Deep roaring laughter. Not that what Esme said had been funny no it was the gravity of the situation. I had stolen his woman in a sense made her my vampire mate, and bedded her good and proper. And in turn my ex-vampire bride/maker had been pinning for him all along. Talk about a 180. The laughter seemed to help Jasper as he joined in. The moment was broken when Alice froze and her eyes glazed over. "Oh!" the one word fell from her lips. Then she came to in a flash kissing Jasper quickly. "I will be back soon lover. I found the girls." She said dancing around the room. "Alice!" We all called out at the same time. "See you for training with the pack!" She called out and was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**There All Along**

**Chapter 15**

**Alice Pov:**

I ran from the house and into the trees. Visions flitted through my head almost as if Emmett had the TV remote and was channel surfing. I couldn't focus on where I ran or what I saw to much was happening. Images of Edward leaving to avoid Rose started popping into my mind. Of Rose leaving to hide from Edward. Of our family fighting to stay together. I would have to step in it was my job to make sure these two morons finally stopped moving and saw what was there all along in front of them.

I made it to the girls in no time. Lucky that my vampire senses could navigate without my brain working on its full pistons because I was still bombarded with visions. When I stopped it was to see Bella and Rose standing hand in hand comforting one another. It was what I had glimpsed when Bella had ran off with her and a relief to see that it had come to pass. These two would now be as close as I was with Bella. A twinge of jealously hit me and I shrugged it off. This was a good thing and I wasn't one to let petty jealously get the better of me. "Hey Bitches." I said coming to stand beside them.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Rose asked sounding utterly defeated. "I'm here to save the day of course." I said modestly.

**Emmett Pov:**

"Emmett have you lost your damn mind? You really thought she was checking out Carlisle!" Edward said breaking my thoughts. "You fuck get out of my head. Worry about your own woman problems." I growled at him for being nosey. Sighing I flopped into the chair. Something was up with Bella I knew that much. Did I think she was really into Carlisle. No of course not, but there was something she was keeping from me and I didn't like it one bit. Could she be.. Well was it possible that now that she was a vampire she wasn't attracted to me anymore? Every time I had tried to touch her she had stopped things. Looking at the clock I wondered again where the hell the girls were.

"I am sure they are just fine. I caught a hint of Alice's thoughts before she left." Edward said trying to reassure me it didn't work and apparently it wasn't working for Edward either as he ran his hand through his hair making it stick up in all different directions. "You two are making me nuts! Wha… Bella doesn't want me…I'm horny.. And you! Rose loves me? Rose is hot.. She's a bitch, BLAH BLAH…Do you have any idea how it feels to be horny, frustrated, confused, nervous, scared, jealous, and whiney all at the same time?" Jasper was standing now shouting. When he reached down and adjusted himself in his jeans it was clear that horny was winning out and laughter once again erupted.

**Bella Pov:**

Hours past and I was literally crawling inside my skin with the need to be next to Emmett again. Strange that I would feel like a junkie looking for my next fix and Emmett was the drug of choice. Alice had announced rather suddenly that Rose had chosen to fight for Edward so she could see that things would work out for them. They made some plans on how to entice Edward, and finally we headed home. I wasn't even inside the house before Emmett had me in his arms. And I felt a rush of pleasure and a calmness that was a little scary.

He lifted me into his arms cradling me close and I breathed deep of his musky scent drowning in him as he ran with me in his arms further away from the others. I twisted myself in his arms, and wrapped my legs around his waist as I kissed his neck and tasted his flesh. He stopped in a small clearing near a stream and pressed me against a tree. I could feel his need, and in this moment I didn't allow myself to worry I responded. "I missed you too." "Bella I love you. I want you now. Don't push me away this time." He set me on my feet and gripped my arms looking into my eyes to prove his desire. With a sigh I reached up to his hands on my arms and laced my fingers with his as he let go. "I love you Emmett. I want you too." I was going to say more but his lips found mine and I was silent for a moment.

We didn't need to breathe so I lost track of how long he devoured my lips and I feasted on him in return. But the kiss did break as he trailed down my neck and I stepped away. "Emmett, the reason I pulled away wasn't for lack of desire. I am afraid to hurt you when you touch me I loose myself to the moment. If I got to carried away well I am afraid of what could happen."

"Bella when we were at the house you held my hand, you touched me while you were using your ability you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you." Again his lips cut off my protest and my body responded pressing into his my better judgment no longer in control instead I was ruled by a desire so primal and deep that I felt sure I would die consumed by my own fire if I didn't have him now. My nipples pebbled and hardened as he pressed into me his hand finding my ass and moving to lift one leg to wrap around him.

I felt the rush of warmth and wetness pool between my legs as my body a traitor to my will demanded its mate. He pulled at my shirt tearing it slightly to expose one shoulder and breast his mouth finding my collarbone and licking the little dip before biting me gently. I whimpered my pleasure as my fingers tangled in that thick black hair tightening and holding him to me as he found my bare breast. Looking down I watched as his teeth ran over the last scar I would ever bear the one that had made me his eternally.

"Mine!" He groaned as he sucked the mark gently proud of his permanent claim on my. "Yours." I promised as his teeth scrapped my nipple just before his mouth closed around the tip and sucked hard. I pressed my chest forward begging for more and cried out in disappointment when his mouth fell away depriving me of that wicked tongue. "Emmett please." I begged. His smile was devilish, "I always can tell when you want me. Your scent is intoxicating." He growled the words low as he pulled my pants down off my hips to tangle around my ankles as he knelt to press his lips to my core.

"You smell as good as you taste." He revealed as his tongue found my bare flesh his fingers spreading me for his mouth. I tried to step free of my jeans and panties but his slow strokes had me moaning and begging for help to be free and open myself to him. Emmett took mercy on me reaching down and pulling the offending clothing away then standing to lift my ripped shirt over my head. "So beautiful." And in that moment I was if nothing else I was stunning and beautiful for him. I felt bold and invigorated knowing he wanted and desired me it filled me with a strength a basic primal feminine power.

His eyes ate at me naked flesh and I reveled in this power over him. Reaching out I pulled his shirt up and off in a flash of movement ripping it from him in the process. Good thing Alice liked to shop. I licked over him a path from one nipple to the next across his large hard chest. The muscles twitching under my tongue as every cell of his being responded to me. Assaulting my senses and heightening my arousal.

Moving lower I knelt bare and open before him looking up into those black eyes I smiled as I unbuckled his pants and lowered the zipper slowly. Teasing him watching him as he died a little waiting for what he knew was coming. A sigh of pleasure escaped my lips as he sprang free large and proud before me. I wrapped his thick length in my hand and stroked him gently as he gripped my hair in his hands and guided my head forward pleading silently for my mouth.

I was only to happy to comply as my mouth opened and I took one long lap at the tip of him. He jerked forward a deep growl torn from his chest and I looked into those eyes again as I lowered my mouth and took him deep inside. I enveloped him deep as he pumped and bucked and I suckled and hummed stroking and sucking him milking him wanting more. Staring into his eyes as I did this I could see and almost feel his desire as I watched his reactions. It was overwhelming and I reached down smiling around his thick cock and rubbed myself.

His eyes darkened further and his scent increased he was almost there I moaned with pleasure around him as I found my sweet spot and pleasured myself while he watched. "Bella. Fuck!" He groaned as his hands fisted harder in my hair his hips bucking harder and faster now. Cupping his balls I stroked my clit in time with his thrusts and he was lost to me. Once twice, three times he thrust and released inside my hot mouth as I milked and savored every drop lingering until I was sure I wouldn't be deprived a single drop.

**Emmett Pov:**

I watched as Bella took every last drop of me inside herself. Mine. She was forever mine. A feeling of greedy pleasure ran through me coursed inside my still veins. Pulling away from her I bent and pushed her back against the cool earth her pale skin a shocking contrast to the green bed of moss that was our bed. She sparkled softly in the moonlight and I feasted on the picture of perfection she made. Legs, for such a small woman she had legs for days. I ran one hand from her ankle to her hip and over the smooth curve of her waist up higher to cup her full perfect breast before I leaned in to take the pink tip between my lips.

Her hand had moved again to her clit and I growled pulling those fingers to my lips I sucked them slowly tasting her. "This is mine!" I growled at her before reaching down and slipping a finger into her. "OH!" She cried out as she arched her back and I pumped against her rocking my hard cock over her hip as my fingers took her. "Emmett please." She begged and gasped.

Not giving an inch I pumped two fingers now inside her angling them upwards and pumping deeper still using my vampire speed to add to her pleasure. I could feel her release building and intensifying as her core dampened and the heat raged. Her eyes closed and her back arched and I watched with pride as her plump lips parted to cry out my name as she clenched and tightened around my fingers.

Watching Bella find her release feeling it with my fingers deep inside her, smelling her scent and hearing her cries of pleasure were almost better than finding my own release. Well almost better than I admitted as I rocked against her hard and demanding. Bella looked into my eyes and opened her legs pressing her breasts up I drove home quickly diving deep into her hot core her neck fell back as I lifted her slightly her long neck revealed in an elegant line inviting. Unable to resist now even sure what possessed me I leaned down and bit. She screamed. A scream thankfully of pleasure as I tasted her blood hot, and thick run over my tongue and her body clamped around my cock and I lost myself to another earth shattering release.

Finding myself slowly as I looked down at my Bella. Her hair a mess of grass and moss, her hands and nails dirty from digging into the earth with her release, and I smiled at my mate. The wet ground pressed against her back steamed from the heat of her skin her eyes opened slowly and I smiled smugly at the smoldering flames dancing in her iris's. "Feeling better?" I asked gloating.

Those eyes flickered like a candles wick and I was on my back instantly Bella's smooth white thighs straddling my hips. I moaned her name as she rubbed herself over my already thickening length. Her hands hovered over my chest the waves of heat radiating from them. "You like to play with fire?" She asked her voice thick and raspy. I smiled at her as she stretched out her fingers and a hot flame burst to life dancing over her skin. "Bella?" I asked slightly nervous. She moved pinning my arms to my sides with her knees and I allowed her to have her way. "What Em?" She purred. "What are you up to minx?" I asked wiggling against her soaking core. "Just proving a point. Play with fire… You get burned!"

With those words her hands flame and all landed on my chest. I felt a moment of fear how could I not. As much as I trusted her, and would willing die for her fire and vampires not such a good match. But as her hands landed I felt something entirely shocking. The spit and sputter of my heart. Then my own body was ragging with heat, and I was consumed by a desire that was shocking in its intensity. "Fuck me." I groaned as the blood rushed through my veins and straight to my cock and I plunged upward into her.

She was wet and ready yet still I stretched her to accommodate me. Looking up I watched as the heat radiated from her skin and the fire traveled over each of us her hair lifted and flew around her shoulders now and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. Bella moved then riding me hard and fast the heat building in us both it magnified our pleasure the fire and ice of our bodies causing a sensation that wasn't even describable. I thrust up and she slammed down riding harder and faster. I wouldn't last long, nothing could stop me from slipping myself into her as with her wildly bucking hips I felt the shot of my seed as it released and splashed deep into her core.

**Bella Pov:**

My release was more intense more consuming that ever before when I was finally able to move my jellied limbs I lifted my head from Emmett's chest. "Hello Gorgeous." He said with a deeply satisfied grin that spread across those chiseled features. I kissed his lips and tasted the blood quickly remembering that he had drank from me. Confused I sat up and moved from his waist to sit beside him. I hadn't hurt him. He hadn't been burned somehow I had know that I wouldn't hurt him that he was part of me. Then it hit me, he had drank from me, and he was literally part of me in that moment.

"Your fine right? Nothing hurts?" I asked needing conformation. He reached out and pinched my lips closed with a smile. "I am perfect. I smiled between his fingers happier than I had been in quiet sometime to know that I could be a mate to him without worry now. But I also knew I needed to understand how he could bite me. We would have to ask Carlisle to look into it.

"Bella what are you thinking?" He asked moving to sit up beside me pulling me into his arms. "Emmett how is it when you bit me that you could drink from me? Shouldn't my skin have broken and cracked?" He looked startled for a moment. "I did drink from you. I don't know why I even did it. Something called to me. I could smell your blood and I wanted it so I took. Your right your blood should be dead like mine. But when your body heats like that I can actually hear it moving in your veins your heart pumps it through your system. Your still alive in that moment. Still almost human somehow."

"Maybe the fire heats the cold of my body and makes it move through my body like it would when I was human. I know when I touched you your heart beat a few beats and it scared me for a moment. Did you feel it?" His eyes lit. "I felt it. It was like a drum in my chest and for a moment I felt more alive than I have since I was human. Thank you for that." "Emmett if you can bite me, does that mean that other vampires can too? I wonder if that's something we should keep quiet as long as possible."

"I think your right. We will talk to Carlisle as soon as we get back. Which we should be doing soon they are probably waiting on us to go train with the wolves anyway. Don't worry Bella, even if word got out that vampires could drink from another of their kind who would be able to get close enough with your gift to ever touch you?" His words made sense and I had just gotten rid of one worry I wasn't ready to settle into another. We quickly dressed in what was left of our clothing and made our way back to the house.

Alice greeted us at the door wearing a huge smile full of chopsticks. I stopped startled before she spun in a circle and her over dramatic fangs making her speech slurred, "I am the Chilldresn of the Nigsht. I wanst to Succhs your Bwood!" "Alice stop that right NOW! Or I will never shop with you again." I vowed as Emmett looked embarrassed at what she must have seen between us. My threat must have worked as she froze mid twirl one fake fang falling from her mouth the other hanging loosely from her lip. "You wouldn't!" "I would!" I promised.

"Fine, your such a spoil sport. You know after a few hundred years your going to be just like me. Keep that in mind!" She warned and stalked into the other room," Oh and Carlisle is already looking into it." She shouted over her shoulder.

**I hope the long chapter makes up for the time it took to write it up. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I havent updated in forever. And for that I am really sorry. I have had alot going on in my life. But I am really trying to get things going again. **

**B**ella Pov:

As I walked in the door I smiled at the look on Carlisle's face he looked like a kid on Christmas morning his excitement pouring from him in waves. He stood and came over to us and then moved to my side and looked at my neck that was already healed from Emmet's bite. "Did you feel any pain?" I looked up shyly at him before saying, "No there was no pain."

"Are you feeling weakened at all? Any side effects that you have noticed?" "No Carlisle I feel well nothing different that I can tell. Why do you think he was able to break my skin and drink from me? I would have thought that it would mean he would have broken my flesh and have it crack and shatter like all other vampires." Carlisle seemed to think over a thousand scenarios in a flash before he shook his head. "Honestly Bella I would have to think that because your body heats to such a high temperature that you are somehow reanimating the tissues and causing your blood to boil therefore it would circulate through your system as if you were again living."

"I would however recommend that until I run some tests you both restrain from doing it again. I want to research it, and test a few things with you before just to be sure there are no side effects that could harm you." I nodded in agreement, "Of course that makes sense. It's time to go and meet the wolves so we can start as soon as we get back if you would like." His smile said that he was looking forward to it.

Emmett Pov:

We reached the clearing where the pack was waiting all of them perched high on a rock the trees at their backs. Jacobs large frame the only one not in his wolf form, clearly the others were not as comfortable and trusting. "Thank you all for coming." Carlisle spoke addressing the pack as we all filed in side by side. Bella stood at my right Alice next to her and Jasper on her side. Rose and Edward on the left separated by Esme and Carlisle. Edward was clearly not ready to face Rose. I watched Bella wave at her friend and he smiled back.

"I would like my son Jasper to be the one to instruct this meeting. He has an extensive military background as well as a lot of history with Vampires. I think that he will provide the best information on how to bring them down." A few barks of response had us looking at Edward. "They are made to hunt us, they don't think they need any instruction on something they are born and bred to do." "Regardless of that true statement we are however willing to be here and see what you have to show us. " Jacob said before coming to stand closer.

"Alright then, now that we have that settled. Most of my experience has been with Newborn vampires. They are the most dangerous sort mostly because of the brute strength they possess. A lot of their human blood lingers in their veins giving them a power greater than us older vampires. Bella if you would?" Jasper gestured for her to come forward. With a glance at me, and my nod she moved to stand close to Jasper. She hadn't been trained to fight so it would be good to see what her instincts provided and what she needed to learn.

"Most newborn vampires have an uncontrollable thirst for blood; they are pretty much killing machines with limited brain function. Bella is the exception. She doesn't have the blood lust, and she has an added power which you witnessed the other night." Jasper turned to face Bella speaking to her, "I want you to try your best not to use your gift. Focus only on your strength I am going to attack brace for it and defend."

I saw Bella's eyes go wide just as Jasper moved in on her one lightening fast move and he was at her back. Bella jumped startled but to her credit she turned slightly using her elbow slammed it into his chest then grabbed his hair and leaned forward effectively throwing him over her shoulder. Jasper stood dusting off his clothing a look of appreciation on his face. "Impressive." Bella grinned, "My dad was a cop, and self defense class was ingrained into my brain."

I laughed at my girls growing confidence as Jasper attacked again this time without warning and this time prepared for her to defend. He swept his leg and had her on her back before she could blink then knelt on her shoulders his hands around her throat pinning her down. Her eyes clearly showed her fear and frustration. I couldn't stop the growl that ripped from my throat which was echoed by Jacob's growl. Bella thrust her hips upward unable to dislodge Jasper. She lifted her arms and gripped his shirt tail as best as she could and pulled leaning forward at the same time.

This was where the difference in her strength and his showed it allowed her to sit up and jerk him back at the same time. He was still partially on top of her legs pinning her but she now was able to free her arms and try to shove him further away. Jasper moved again this time around behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck for what would have been a killing blow.

When everyone acknowledged that Bella had lost Jasper stood releasing her and pulling her to her feet. Bella was clearly pissed her eyes flashing that hidden fire. "Bella, it's ok. You're new to this we all take time to learn how to fight properly. And with your power I would never have been able to get my hands on you. Remember that." Bella dusted herself off and just stomped over to my side grumbling under her breath.

"You did great babe your instincts are right on. And Jaspers right there's no way had you been using your power that he would have gotten close enough to touch you in the first place." That fact was the only thing that saved my brother from a sound beating. Seeing Bella like that and knowing that had she been in a real fight she would have lost was a punch to my gut. I wouldn't let anyone near her ever I vowed to myself nothing and no one was going to get past me.

"Ok so, as you can see she's strong very strong. As you know we have a lot of different abilities, Alice can predict my every attack before I make it. Edward can read my mind and see any move before it happens. And the minds of you all as well, not to mention he's very fast. Emmett is almost as strong as Bella is, as far as me I can affect the emotions of others, and read their feelings as well."

Jacob interrupted, "And the others?" His eyes roaming over Esme, Carlisle, and Rose. "We are just your run of the mill vampires. No special powers here." Rose said before casting a quick glance at Jasper. She was hiding something, what I didn't know. But there was definitely something there in her voice and that exchange. But I was one of the few here that felt if someone wanted you to know they would tell you, and that Rose could have her secrets as long as she wasn't hurting anyone.

The wolves barked under their breath at Rose and the way their eyes flashed across the females in our family it was clear that these great killers were teenage boys at heart. As each of them seemed to take a turn roaming their eyes appreciatively over our women. Bella got quite a few looks, and it made me smile to know that she was mine and as much as they hated us vampires they still envied me my mate.

"So now I will show you what I mean about Alice, and Edward." Jasper waved the two of the forward and they faced off. I had seen this in the past but it was always entertaining to watch as they each predicted the others moves so they pretty much stood around until a light would hit Alice and she would announce the victor. "You cheated!" She exclaimed before sauntering past Jasper and pinching his ass affectionately on her way by.

"What the hell was that? They didn't even do anything." I glanced over at the new voice to see that the pack had almost all changed now into their human forms and stood around watching. "Like I said before those two are something that we just can't compete with. But if you would like to test it out." Jasper said in invitation to the tall thin boy.

The boy grinned walking into the trees and returning as a large silver/grey wolf. He pounced down the hill to stand in front of Edward who wore a smile. "Paul you control your anger when he kicks your ass." Jacob called out to the wolf as Edward stepped up to the challenge.

Edward stood still intently listening to Paul's mind waiting. Paul lunged and Edward moved in a fluid motion sidestepping his opponent as Paul flew past then dug his claws in to stop. But it was too late Edward was already behind him his hands around the giant wolfs neck from behind. It was over in a flash and a roar of rage came from the wolf as Edward released him his hands up in truce. Paul charged instantly, and before anyone could stop it flew at Edward who already moving out of the path of danger. But a flash of blonde hair had taken his place and the wolf's huge form crashed into her.

**Please let me know if your still enjoying this story. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella Pov: **

I watched in stunned horror as Paul moved on Edward. I knew that he would get out of the way what I didn't know was that Rose panicked in that moment and moved to protect him. She had been so quiet I had almost forgotten she was here and then I watched as Paul slammed into her and they both rolled into the trees with the force of his impact.

Everyone came to life at once running after them. Edward was faster and he was the first on the scene. I saw him holding Rose in his arms, heard him mumbling about how stupid she was. Saw the large cracking gashes down her face and chest where Paul's claws had made contact. I winced knowing they had to hurt, but Rose stood up quickly shoving Edward off her and glaring at him.

"Rose, you should feed it will help the healing, let me go with you." Edward offered. "I don't need your help, I am just fine." She growled shrugging off his hand and speeding away. Edward's face fell and I couldn't stand it anymore. "Go after her you idiot. Do something compulsive and daring and exciting for once in your life, and maybe you will finally actually be happy." Cheers at my words sounded.

"Edward have faith that you're making the right choice. There is so much more to her than you will ever know. "Alice said before Edward nodded once and followed after Rose. There was a whimper from the ground and I remembered Paul. "How bad is he hurt?" Carlisle had been examining him and stood,"He will heal quickly nothing more than a few bruises to accompany his bruised pride I would say. "

"I warned you Paul, I have let you be hot headed and temperamental for long enough. You need to learn to control yourself. You could have started a war with one simple slip had that blonde been hurt worse than think were we would be right now. You are one of the oldest wolves here and yet the kids have better control. I'm done warning you. You're on probation as of now."

Paul stood slowly his large black canine eyes staring in shock at his pack leader. "You are going to be Jaspers helper. Your one of our better fighters and the two of you are going to work together to make sure this exact thing doesn't happen again with anyone else. If one person so much as gets a splinter in their paw you're out. I will go to the council and inform them we no longer want you in the pack. "

"Jacob..." I whispered shocked. He would really go that far? "Bella Jacob is the alpha it's his job to protect them, Paul endangers the whole pack not just himself." Emmett was right, and I knew it was one of those things I was happy I didn't have to decide. But honestly if it came down to it and someone in our family was putting the others in danger wouldn't I do the same thing? Wasn't I planning on doing that now taking out Victoria not only for myself and my dad, but to ensure she didn't hurt anyone else.

"Maybe we should get back to work." Jasper offered the crowd giving us all the excuse we needed to ease the mood of the moment. As we moved off to join the others I had to wonder what was happening with Rose.

**Rose Pov: **

Seeing the look in that stupid dog's eyes I knew he was going at Edward again, and I don't know why I did it honestly. Edward would have known about the attack and he would have moved. But the thought that he could've been hurt it slammed into the pit of my stomach and before I could think I was moving to take the hit. The damn thing hit me like a train and I felt it searing scrape of its claws ripping down my face and across my chest. The sting almost made me cry out. Together we rolled into the trees and I kicked the mutt in the rips sending it flying off me.

I barely had time to move to my feet when Edward was there his soft eyes searching over my for injury the worry in them causing my tongue to feel like lead weights in my mouth. His hands touching me and the smell of him so close to much. My pride trampled on my feelings raw and obvious to all the people gathered around us.

His voice asking me to hunt with him the tremble hidden in it almost my undoing. I ran like my life depended on it. I couldn't face him. This was too much he knew how I felt, and I didn't know what to do about that. Would I have to leave the family now? Leave them all behind to wallow in my own self created embarrassment. Why did I have to pretend all those years to be that shallow thing he now hated so much?

I tackled the doe effortlessly and drowned my sorrows in the last beats of her heart. When she was gone I laid her gently on the ground and stood running my fingers over my cheek and the now once again smooth skin. Frozen, I was forever frozen in time alone and unwanted this shell of a thing that craved blood and left death and destruction in my wake. And the one thing I had was the thought of him, and now reality took that away as well.

The gentle shift of air let me know I wasn't alone and I leapt into the trees above me watching waiting. Edward moved into view almost immediately under me his eyes taking in the doe as he inhaled deeply trying to scent me. I closed my mind at once. Not wanting him to hear my thoughts, a little talent I had and chose to keep to myself.

"Rose!" Edward called out my name and I sighed just loud enough to allow him to locate me. "What do you want Edward?"He spun around and looked up at me before leaping up and joining me in the tree. "To talk to you." "There's nothing to talk about. I think over the years you have made it more than clear how you feel about me. And now the ball has dropped and you know I care and so we are at an impasse."

"Rose, how is it that you keep your feelings from me. That I never knew?" I huffed of course that's what he carried about. "I have my ways." He shoved his fingers into the wonderfully rumpled hair and I bit my lower lip. Damn him for still being so attractive to me. I moved my weight and relaxed against the trunk of the tree allowing my legs to cross trying to seem relaxed.

"Rose I don't know you. Or at least I just realized that I don't actually know you at all. I thought you were one thing, and now I am learning from the others that this is your front a wall you have put up to keep me out. I don't know how you want me to feel about you when I apparently know nothing about you." He was right of course.

"Edward when I was turned I heard you then your thoughts of me joining the family of the fact that Carlisle had turned me. I may have been from a wealthy family I may have been something you would have thought as spoiled but truly you know nothing about the life I lived. The hopes and dreams that I had for changing my life nothing turned out the way I had planned." I paused needing to move I hopped down from the tree and started walking. He followed keeping pace with my wandering.

"Tell me. Tell me who you are then. Explain it to me." His words hurt me I had never said much not wanting to let the others know that the night I lay dying nothing had meant more to me than that sweet release of death. "What I tell you now is not for sympathy. I tell you to let you see my heart." I took a deep breath and the walls around my mind fell down. I touched his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "See for yourself what I am."

His eyes took on a faraway look and I watched his face as he walked across my faded human memories. Living each moment as if he was there himself as if he was me. I chewed my lip as he moved through my past and saw me for what I was.

**Edward Pov:**

I lived the moments one at a time through Rose a part of her mind actually her in that second of time. "What have you done?" A tall beautiful woman stood over me/her gripping my arm painfully. "I'm sorry mother." She wrenched me forward her grip stinging my flesh biting hard her nails digging into the soft skin. "I can't believe you would be so foolish!" Rose's mother turned slapping her hard across the face. The taste of blood the spots of light blinking behind her eyelids.

"Wait until your father learns of this." She threatened. "Mother please, I only meant..." "What? What did you mean Rosalie? Did you hope that he would be pleased? That he would want you more for it? That he would not think you a whore." Pain shot through my sides at her words and I dropped to my knees. "You will do as he wishes and you will smile and be thankful for it." The dread of her memory was so full that it was painful as I sped forward blurs of memories flashing before stopping.

My body stung under the soft cloth that wrapped my skin. I was beautiful a porcelain doll. A marble statue hidden with soft curves and feminine beauty. No one would see that underneath the beautiful clothing welts stretched across my back my legs. Bad children suffered the rod. My father's words ringing in my brain. My own stupidity thinking that he cared enough for me that my uncle's money was less important than his daughter's virtue. "Rosiecheeks, come walk with me. It has been more than a month since we have visited." The balding man called to me, and I followed the lamb to its slaughter as we walked forward fear strangled each step.

We walked into the garden the stars twinkling above almost laughing at me in their mirth. I walked with my uncle along the path waiting watching thinking I was prepared for the inevitable. I was wrong. The pain in this memory was enough that my stomach turned and I felt the urge to vomit. The man gripped me dragging me father into the shadows throwing me roughly over a stone statue and tearing at my skirts lifting them to expose my naked buttocks. I could feel the screams I held back as he penetrated me from behind and the silent tears streaming my cold face as he promised not to ruin me for the man they would force me to marry someday to bring more money into the family.

Another flash of darkness into another memory. I gripped her hands in mine as I watched afraid of what I would see next. We were in a funeral, two caskets. Two men my father and uncle. I played the part of mourner through her memory but the joy in Rose's heart turned a part of her to stone. Happiness at the death of her family turned her bitter. I turned to wheel a chair forward her mother now crippled and ravaged with age. Still cruel, but no longer in control of my fate.

Another memory this one of the man I thought he loved me would truly give me the chance at happiness I had always hoped for. Then of others their treatment of me the pain as they raped me over and over taking turns while laughing my sorrow at having trusted anyone knowing what a foolish thing it was to hope someone could love me. I choked at this feeling like I was truly Rose in these moments. I had never lived a memory through someone before only seen the visions in Alice's mind. But this was different I was Rosalie as she lived this. Darkness was coming… then the death lurking waiting to take me. A blonde angel that came to lift me is carrying me into heaven.

Another flash of light and Carlisle my angel leaning over offering me life again. Freezing me forever in the hate the pain I had known. Wanting to die but unable to refuse his gift. Please god if your there let me die let this angel have mercy on this old soul for nothing can come of forever at the hands of my walking death.

Then nothing... I looked again blinking with my own eyes Rose had moved from me to stand a few feet away. Her posture bent and ashamed. "Rosalie I had no idea. I am so sorry for believing the tabloids the gossip about the rich spoiled girl. I... that is I... I can't even say I'm sorry with any meaning because it's not enough to make it right."

"Edward I don't want your pity. Nor your guilt. I wanted to show you that I am not what you think. And that the fool in me wanted the man in you. The gentle soul mate I have watched over these long years hoping stupidly that you could want me back. I am a whore. Nothing more that's the reality I have blocked from you. Are you happy now that I opened myself to you that you know me like you do everyone else? That you can read my mind and feel my pain. Does the pity your feeling make you love me?"

"Stop it now!" I grabbed her arms jerking her to me against my chest. "You're not a whore, never a whore. Beautiful beyond belief, yes. A tempting siren absolutely. But never a whore. What happened is no more your fault than it is mine that I got sick, and died. You were wronged by them by all of them, and by me with my quick judgments about you. I know that I was wrong now, and I understand why you have hidden yourself from me. I would never hurt you Rose. If you are willing I will prove it to you, no matter how long it takes." Unable to take it anymore I pulled this woman this broken soul against me and took her mouth with mine. Gently afraid that she would startle and bolt at any moment.

**I thought a little more insight into Rose would be a nice change. Please let me know how you like it so far. Thanks Tisa. As always that you are reading and reviewing makes my day. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hidden Desire Chapter 18**

**Bella Pov:**

I was getting tired of waiting. We had spent weeks training daily. And still no sign or scent of Victoria. How much longer was she going to wait before she made a move? What move would she make when she made it? Would I be ready? I was practicing just as hard as the wolves each night we met in darkness come rain or shine. I was better at controlling this strange power I was even better at one on one. But the fact was if my special gift failed me I had serious doubts I would come out the winner.

I reached over and stroked my fingers through the thick black locks of Emmett's hair, I would win. Nothing would keep me from him, of that I was certain. Even if I failed and death took me unlike the others I was sure that I had a soul a soul that belonged to this man. And even death wouldn't part me from him. "You stopped reading." I looked down to the book in my lap Great Expectations. "What are you thinking about?" I leaned down and kissed his lips, "You of course."

"Is Pip's lonely existence reminding you how wonderful it is to have me?" Emmett asked sitting up with a cocky smile on his face. "Yes we all are aware of how wonderfully blessed I am to have you as my own Emmett. No one is more aware that you however." I teased and leap to my feet dropping the book and speeding into the trees. Emmett never one to let a challenge go followed me storming through the forest with all the grace of an elephant.

Our laughter rang loud as we lived in a moment free of worry and care just enjoying one another's company. "You can run but you can't hide!" He shouted as I spun around a tree and stopped sharply to back track through a briar bush. The thorns snagged my clothing by did nothing to my hard skin and I slipped past quietly hiding waiting knowing he would find me. I could hear him all around seemingly already within range but when he didn't nab me I snuck a peak out of the bush.

"AH HA!" Emmett roared gripping my arms and lifting me up tossing me over his shoulder. "Your mine now little one." I screamed and laughed pounding my fists on his back. "No, help!" I pretended with as much sincerity as I could muster. Which given the cuteness of the ass right in front of my face wasn't much. The world tilted and I was weightless floating as he tossed me into the air and caught me in his arms bridal style.

"Do you surrender minx?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. "That depends on my punishment." "A sound thrashing… no I think this will is what you need." With that his lips claimed mine in a hard kiss and as soon as my moan of response called to him his lips turned to molten lava smooth and liquid fire. Our tongues tangling as I moved wrapping my legs around his waist and savoring his mouth.

I pressed myself harder against him grinding the thick length that was straining to reach me. "Tease," he hissed and with a thud we were on the forest floor in a bed of pine needles and wet moss. I reached up jerking his shirt over his head needing to have my hand on his body. I broke our kiss and moved to his neck tasting his skin breathing his scent .

He pulled back smiling. Before reaching out to undo the buttons of my shirt and thank me for wearing a bra that clasp in the front which he easily undid finding my hardened nipple. "Mmm." I purred my pleasure as his mouth sucked and nipped my hands traveled to his waist and undid the clasp on his jeans. Finally getting him freed I clasp him firmly in my palm and stroked the full length of him in one fluid slow motion. He shuddered over me and I smiled into his eyes.

"I want you inside me now." I hissed and pushed his pants down father. We were naked in seconds and Emmett leaning over me the moistened tip of his erection finding my soaking slit and plunging home. The pleasure was enough to make me cry out my scream echoing in the night. I smiled embarrassed knowing the others would hear but my man smiled proud and uncaring. He plunged inside me to the hilt and all concern left my mind as we rode wave after wave of growing ecstasy.

It didn't last long before I found my release Emmett following me into oblivion. "I love you." I sighed holding him close as he lay on top of me. "I love you babe." We lay there in there listening to the sounds of the night relaxed and content for quite awhile before we decided we needed to start moving. Dressing we started to head home when I remembered my book.

Emmett started to follow me, but I sent him on ahead it was only a few hundred yards through the trees if I needed him he would reach me quickly. Running I lingered in the happiness I had found in this life. Nothing would ever replace my father but the pain got a little easier to swallow everyday with Emmett beside me. I ran to the spot I remembered leaving the book then slowed to a walk as I ducked under a few low lying branches.

When I stood I came face to face with Victoria. Standing in the moonlight holding my book her eyes snapped to mine and shock registered on her face before she wiped it away. "So your dear Edward finally turned you huh?" She spit the words at me taking a defensive stance. And that split second I made a choice to go with her wrong assumption and allow her to think that I was still with Edward. "Yes well that's the thing about love, your mate tends to want to spend time with you. As much time as possible. In my case that means and eternity. But I guess considering James came after me alone you probably don't know anything about that."

"Bitch!" She roared before throwing my book with so much force that when I ducked and it struck the tree it shattered in a million pieces of white litter. She turned as if she was going to leave and I knew that if I let her go I would wait indefinitely for her to show up again. "What are you doing? Just going to run off and hope you catch me alone again? You have been after me for over a year do you think they will leave me alone again anytime soon?"

Her legs stopped and she slid in the soft grass turning again to face me. "Let's just have at it shall we. Woman to woman a fair fight and then the winner and live their life. When are you ever going to have a better chance to punish me?" "Punish you? Killing you is too easy to kind. James is dead because of you!" She screamed the words moving closer.

"James is dead because he cared more about killing a human girl than he did about staying with you his mate. That you blame me for his death is just ridiculous." "Shut up! Don't say his name don't even think it. You don't know anything about us. You have ruined everything. I'm not going to kill you today that would be too good for you. I am going to live each moment torturing you and those you care about. You think what I did to your dear old dad was bad you just wait."

When she mentioned Charlie my stomach gripped and I felt sick. White hot anger lit my soul and I charged. I didn't think about it didn't plan it. I gripped that red hair and ripped not satisfied when a large chunk came out in my hands. Her scream of rage was short as she turned and sprang at me.

I felt the power in her as she smashed her fist in my face and I went flying sailing through the air and the defining crash as I hit the tree. I was shocked at the pain of it I guess I had thought given our marbled skin things wouldn't hurt the same. And sadly I was right it hurt much more now. I scrambled to my feet and felt the heat rising on my skin.

I tried to tame it to keep it under control wanting to fight her hand to hand. "Some newborn," she spat at me before taking to the trees. I swirled trying to follow her, she was faster than I remembered. And the slam into my back crushed me to the ground her weight on top of me as I squirmed. Her hands reached around my neck and I knew it was done. She would win.

It was enough that one thought to get my fire going and I listened to her hiss as she flew back her hands burned black and charred. "What!" I stood slowing now stalking her but not wanting to see her run. "Strange isn't it. I have this nifty little power that would keep you away from me. But somehow Victoria I don't think you know that will be enough to keep you from trying to ruin my life."

Even burned and over powered she stood glaring her eyes spitting fire of her own. "I will never stop." Her vow was all I needed. Centering my anger I thought of her hurting the others of living each day in fear and not knowing how or when she would strike. Of knowing that we would never have peace. I flung my hands forward at her and the fire burst from my chest.

It was strong and bold the fire shot from me like the water from a fire hose shooting out and blasting Victoria she screamed once loudly before she kind of popped and sparkling ash fell around me like snow. "Bella!" I heard Emmett shout and knew he was close. I could hear the others storming towards me following him. They must have heard the fight, maybe caught her scent.

My hands were still out and I lowered them slowly watching the red orange fire dance along my bare skin. Looking around I watched the ash hit my fire shield and poof into nothing. It was done. "Bella," Edward said my name as a question he was the first to reach me of course. And I stared at him there was something different in his look. Rose came to stand beside him, and it was clear he had found his peace as well. I grinned happy for them.

I smiled wider as my reason for living came running up not even remotely concerned about the raging flames around me he crashed into me lifting me in his arms his lips burning into mine. "I love you Emmett." I moaned when he finally broke the kiss. "Are you hurt?" His worry made me grin. "No. It's done. Victoria is gone. We are finally free." His eyes widened and then pride crossed his features. "You kicked her ass didn't you?"

Laughing I gloated, "Yea I shot her with some kind of fire ball and she popped like a balloon. It was pretty awesome. Too bad you had to miss it. " "I won't miss anything ever again. " Emmett promised. And in that moment I knew, although Victoria was gone, and life was going to be better for a long time. This power I had, if word got out could be enough to pique the interest of a certain influential vampire family. And that I knew would be a whole other story.

**I know this ended rather suddenly. But I am sure by reading this it was pretty clear I was struggling with this story in the later chapters. When I had to take such and extended break from writing it, I couldn't get back into the same rhythm again. Please forgive me if it's an utter disappointment. **

**Thank you all for reading… Tisa**


End file.
